Intrusion
by aewriteon
Summary: After responding to a routine distress call, Bones, Uhura, and Spock find themselves separated from the Captain. After being questioned by their captors, however, they begin to suspect that all is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

Bones felt hazy. As his tired body tried to orient itself to his surroundings, he could find no easy explanation for his current state. This sort of tired – it was too deep to be natural. He wasn't hungover either (he could identify that feeling in a flash). No, this was something different…

"He appears to be regaining consciousness."

Spurred on by the familiar voice, Bones willed his eyes to open, and was greeted with Spock's alert face mere inches from his own.

"Jesus, Spock, is that how Vulcans say good morning?"

"Oh thank god," a female voice said. Bones was about to crane his neck toward the voice, but Nyota Uhura had already entered his field of vision. "You've been out for hours – we were worried." She knelt down next to McCoy and gently helped him to a seated position.

Bones took a moment to look around, get his bearings. Wherever they were, it appeared very… sterile. "Where the hell are we?" he asked as he took in the white walls and floor.

"It appears to be a medical facility which has been repurposed by our captors as a holding cell," Spock explained.

"Our _captors_?" Bones replied.

Nyota peered at him quizzically. "How much do you remember?"

Bones rubbed his face in frustration. "Give me a minute," he said. "I'm still all fuzzy." After pausing for a moment, he tentatively began to speak. "Okay, we were on the Enterprise and there was a distress call from a small ship. They were speaking some crazy language, saying they needed a doctor. Clearly, I needed you with me if I was going to make heads or tails of what was going on. Those lying bastards."

"Go on," Nyota urged.

"I remember Jim and Spock insisting on beaming aboard with us. But then… dammit I can't remember."

"Upon beaming aboard the unidentified craft, a noxious gas filled the sealed transporter room, rendering us unconscious," Spock supplied. "I came to first, given my physiology, and woke up in this room seven hours and eleven minutes ago."

"I've probably been up about half an hour," said Nyota.

"And Jim?" Bones asked. "I should take a look at him."

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said quietly, "the Captain is not here."

* * *

Tedium began to set in by day three. Bones was probably the worst off, constantly pacing the room, occasionally yelling at their unseen captors. After one particularly vitriolic tirade, Spock addressed McCoy.

"There is no need to raise your voice, Doctor. I find it highly probable that we are under constant surveillance, complete with audio capabilities."

"Surveillance, my ass. I _hope_ they can hear me."

Spock turned to Nyota and said something in an unfamiliar tongue. They had been doing this since Bones had woken up, and he supposed it was a means of keeping at least some information confidential from their captors.

"Don't you think it's odd that we're just being kept here? No one's asked us questions, they give us food and water." Bones shook his head. "I'd almost feel better if I was being beaten up."

Nyota nodded. "While I'd rather things didn't turn violent, I know what you mean. The whole situation is baffling. And I'm worried about Jim."

Bones leaned against the wall. "You and me both." He glanced over toward the opposite corner of the room where Spock was meditating. "Can't really speak for him."

"He can hear you, you know," Nyota hissed. Bones rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and a tray of food was shoved through a small opening in the door. Bones eyed the plate. At first, he had refused to eat anything their captors had provided. As time went on, however, he became hungrier, and the selections became uncannily more appetizing. Today it was fried chicken. Potato salad. Red velvet cake. For Spock, there was plomeek soup and salads, and Nyota received a shrimp curry dish.

"How are they doing this?" Bones wondered aloud.

Nyota shook her head in disbelief. "This is one of my favorite meals."

Spock wordlessly rose from his meditation and began quietly sipping the broth of his soup. "We all require calories. I suggest we all eat something immediately." He raised an eyebrow at Bones' meal. "Clearly, some of the meals provided are more nutritious than others… Doctor."

Bones rewarded Spock with an exaggerated shrug. "It's not my fault this is how we cook in the South." Bones tucked into a fried chicken leg. "This is pretty damn good," he said. "Not perfect, but serviceable." With a twinge of guilt, Bones sampled the potato salad. Was it possible that their captors did not mean them harm? Maybe they were being quarantined for some unknown reason. Maybe whoever was holding them in the cell did not know how to communicate with them?

"Spock? Doctor?"

Bones put down his plate and faced Nyota. She was leaning against the wall. "Nyota?"

"I, I don't feel well…" she said. "I can't stand, and I feel so sleepy."

Bones and Spock raced to her side. Bones noted the dilated pupils. "Dammit" he exclaimed. "It must be the food. It's drugged."

"Are you certain?" Spock asked, gently picking up Uhura, who had passed out. He set her down on a cot.

"It… it has to be drugs. And… dammit… it's happening to me too." McCoy tried to reach his cot before he collapsed, but was unsuccessful. Spock could feel his own strength ebbing, but knew he had some time before the effects hit him as strongly as they had the humans. Spock wrapped a strong arm around the Doctor and effortlessly lifted him into his cot. Seeing no logical reason to lose consciousness on the cold floor, Spock made his way to his own cot and waited for the inevitable to occur.

* * *

Eyes glued to the video screen, the woman watched as the Vulcan's eyes finally closed and his body relaxed. Allowing herself a small measure of relief, she turned to the large man standing next to her. "Well done. That was easy and painless for everyone." She grinned. "I had no idea you were such a clever chef." The large man blushed slightly and nodded his thanks. "How much time do we have to move them to the interrogation rooms?"

"Three hours," the man replied.

The woman smiled. "Plenty of time. Get them all ready in separate rooms."

"Who do you want to interrogate first? The female?"

The woman shook her head. "Lieutenant Uhura? No… she'll be tougher to break. I'm still trying to figure out what angle to take with her. And I don't know if I'll even bother with the Vulcan." She cocked her head as she studied the video screen. "The Doctor, though… he'll be easy. Let's start with him."

* * *

It took Bones a moment to readjust to the relative brightness of the room. He noticed that he was waking up in a new room, with his arms strapped tightly to a chair. So this was it, huh? He'd been wondering when they'd get to this stage of the game. He cursed himself for tearing into the fried chicken. If only he'd resisted; if only he hadn't gotten comfortable. He wondered if Spock, Nyota, and – he paused – Jim were in similar positions.

"Ah, the famous Dr. McCoy." McCoy jerked his head up to meet the gaze of… a s_hockingly _lovely woman. Young, blonde and curvaceous, she looked out of place in the bare room.

"If you'd wanted to tie me up, sweetheart, all you had to do was ask," McCoy drawled, trying to mask his surprise.

The woman arched an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Why Doctor, I heard you were a gentleman."

He looked her up and down. "Only when I'm dealing with ladies."

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "Are you suggesting I'm not a woman, Doctor?" McCoy swallowed uncomfortably. "I would think that, as a medical professional, you would be intimately aware of the many physiological differences between human men and women."

"I didn't say you weren't a woman, I said you weren't a lady. There's a big difference, one I wouldn't expect you to know."

The woman smiled again. "I just want to talk."

"Well I don't." McCoy glared at the woman. "Let's cut the bullshit. Where's Jim?"

The woman looked at McCoy with an odd fondness. "Your Captain certainly inspires loyalty in his crew… perhaps in no one more than you." She reached out gently toward McCoy's face. To his embarrassment, he flinched from her touch. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. "I just want to understand."

"Understand what?"

The woman withdrew her touch. "I want to understand how you can be so close to a man who reveals so little of himself." Bones was silent. "You seem to share a lot of yourself with him, is what I'm saying. The divorce. The child."

McCoy exhaled. "Hate to break it to you, honey, but everybody knows about that shit."

The woman looked at the ceiling. "Ahhh, that's right. You lost it didn't you? Pretty publicly, a few months back. It was Joanna's fifth birthday, wasn't it?" McCoy stilled at the mention of his daughter's name. "Messy day, really. After your holo conference kept getting delayed, and your ex chewed you out with your daughter watching, you decided to get drunk. On bourbon. In sickbay."

The color drained from McCoy's face. "Jim… he told you this?"

The woman nodded. "He's singing like a bird, Doctor."

"Dammit," Bones muttered.

"For years now, you've shared everything with Jim, haven't you?"

"Not _everything,_" Leonard corrected her.

She came close to Leonard again, running her hand along the line of his shoulders. He tried to shrug off her touch. "I make you uncomfortable, Doctor."

"No shit," he said.

"According to Jim, all women make you uncomfortable." She leaned into Bones and whispered in his ear. He could feel her breasts pressing against the back of his neck. "I found the way you greeted me today to be… amusing." She ran her hands from his shoulders down his arms, to his restrained wrists. "The whole business about being tied up… you know, I might consider it in another time and place." Bones was feeling supremely uncomfortable. A large part of him hated this woman, but a less controlled part of him was responding to her actions and words. "You're an attractive man, Doctor. It's sad, really."

"What is?" Bones managed to get out.

"Your crippling self-doubt, when it comes to women. Jocelyn certainly did a number on you." Bones bit the inside of his mouth in anger and embarrassment. "You haven't been with a woman in over three years."

Bones tried to catch the woman's eye. "Jim… Jim is the only one that knows that."

The woman shrugged. "Jim _was _the only one, until he told me."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You slept with him, didn't you?" He rolled his eyes. "Jim could never keep his goddamn mouth shut around a pretty girl – in more ways than one. Shit."

"Jim tried so hard to get you to go out," the woman continued. "You were at Starfleet, Doctor, surrounded by gorgeous young cadets. You came close a few times, like with that exotic-looking Peruvian engineer – "

"Stop it!" McCoy hissed. "Just fucking stop it, okay? Jesus."

The woman withdrew her touch, smiling ear to ear. Bones couldn't stand the fact that she was still somehow attractive as she gloated over him. "I was just making my point, Doctor. You've shared a lot of your darkest, nastiest stuff with Jim, and it bothers you that he doesn't return the favor. "

"Jim and I are friends," McCoy said blandly, wishing this hellish conversation was over.

"Best friends," the woman added, "so he says." She eyed Leonard. "And you're his _doctor, _for heaven's sake. Yet you've always wondered, haven't you?" Bones tried to look at anything but the woman. "There were so many old, unexplained injuries; so many strange habits and allergies. How much has Jim told you about this childhood?"

"Listen, lady, I'm not biting."

The woman scoffed. "Oh yes you are. You want to figure out James Kirk more than I do." She looked pityingly at McCoy. "He hasn't made it easy for you. Frankly, I'm surprised Starfleet let a man with such an unstable past enter the command track. Between the abuse, the starvation, and the incarceration, it's no wonder people started saying he slept with Pike to gain admission to the Academy."

Bones' head was spinning. "Abuse? _Starvation_? What the hell are you talking about?"

The woman clapped a hand over her mouth in faux-surprise. "Oh that's right, you're not supposed to know about that!" She directed a sly smile at McCoy. "I think we've said enough for today."

Before Bones could reply, he heard the familiar hiss of a hypo entering his neck.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story so far! There is more to come. Thanks for reading! - AE


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Last time:**_

"_Who do you want to interrogate first? The female?"_

_The woman shook her head. "Lieutenant Uhura? No… she'll be tougher to break. I'm still trying to figure out what angle to take with her…"_

* * *

Uhura twitched nervously against her bonds, not knowing what to expect. She had been tied up, alone, in this new room for well over an hour – likely more, if she counted the time she had been knocked out. As a communications officer, she had not received the same stringent counter-interrogation training as command track officers like Jim and Spock. Even so, she had excelled in basic training and, in general, was good at hiding her responses. Despite all of the missions she had been on, however, she had never been individually questioned before. She hoped that things would not turn violent, but assured herself that McCoy would be able to fix any injuries she might sustain, provided they could return to the ship.

As the door to the room opened, Uhura's eyes narrowed. A human-looking woman entered, dressed simply in all-white clothing. This was unexpected. She was not athletically built, but appeared soft and curvy – not a trained fighter, Uhura ascertained. Uhura felt a twinge of hope that the interrogation might not be overly physical. As the woman approached her, Uhura stared straight ahead and tried to maintain an air of indifference.

"Hello Nyota," the woman said. Uhura maintained her frontward gaze. "You're very tight-lipped about that name of yours, aren't you?"

Uhura continued staring straight ahead, wondering what the woman meant by that comment. The obvious reference was to Jim's three-year quest. He had been so over the top back when they first met, and she had been floored when he had joined Starfleet. Keeping her name from him had become an elaborate game, and she had taken great precautions to keep the information from getting out. Now knowing Jim's abilities, she realized that, at any time, he could have easily hacked into the Starfleet mainframe and gotten her name, birthday, or whatever else he wanted. But he liked the challenge – he wanted to hear it from her. He'd never even asked Gaila about it, back when they were sleeping together. Uhura's memories of Gaila were so bittersweet, at this point. Uhura knew it was painful for Jim to think of her as well – over too much brandy one night, they'd both had a very emotional reminiscing session…

Uhura fought back the memories and refocused on her present situation. It was very unlikely that the woman was referring to Jim's situation. The only person that knew the extent of that was, well, _Jim_, and as every member of the Enterprise knew, the Captain did not give up information easily. Even under duress.

"I'm referring to Jim Kirk, of course," the blonde woman said.

Nyota was surprised. So it _was _about Jim. The thought worried her. She recalled one particularly gut-twisting mission that Jim had returned from, albeit barely. She had been in the transporter room when he had been beamed back in Spock's arms, bleeding all over the transporter pad. His arms and legs had all been at horribly unnatural angles, and his front teeth were missing. She had almost become sick at the sight of him. And yet, as soon as Jim laid eyes on Bones, he managed to grin and said, "Finally got my wish, Bones – I'm double jointed," before passing out for good. At the debriefing five days later, with Jim finally starting to heal, it had become clear that the gang of Klingons that had been holding him had been trying desperately to get him to give them the coordinates to a dilithium mining outpost in a nearby galaxy. Through broken bones, missing teeth, and god knows what else, Jim had kept the information to himself. Nyota knew that her first name was not exactly a matter of intergalactic security, but the woman's knowledge troubled her nonetheless.

"He wasn't lying, you know. You are absolutely _stunning._" Uhura's eyes narrowed. Where was the woman going with this? Letting her façade slip a bit, Uhura tracked the blonde woman with her eyes as the woman approached Nyota. With a lick of her lips, the woman leaned down to whisper in Nyota's ear.

"You know, the first time Kirk saw you, he wanted to fuck you."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "He made that pretty obvious."

The woman got closer to Uhura, uncomfortably so. "He wanted to bend you over and take you right at the bar."

"That was a long time ago," Uhura said, darkly. "He's different now."

"Is he?" The blonde woman tilted her head questioningly. "You and your talented tongue have intrigued him for a _very _long time." Uhura swallowed hard. She remembered that phrase from the dingy Iowa bar. Where was the woman getting this information? It could only have come from Jim himself…

"Sometimes," the woman continued softly, "when you're at your communications station, he thinks about inching up that red skirt, pressing you against the –"

"Enough!" Uhura said, exasperated. "Jim wouldn't do that, not now."

The woman withdrew a bit, and circled around in front of Nyota. "The Captain's fantasies were considerably more… _creative_… when you were seeing the Vulcan." The woman paused, "Good job, by the way – he's quite the specimen." Uhura clenched her fists tightly, trying not to react to the woman's words. "Why did it end?" Uhura remained silent. "It didn't have anything to do with his closeness to the Captain, did it?"

Against her will, Uhura furrowed her brow in confusion. What was the woman talking about? The relationship had ended amicably, and she and Spock had remained close friends. Certainly, Spock and Jim were also close, both professionally _and _personally, but… the woman was implying something more, wasn't she? And she seemed to know quite a bit about Jim. Nyota briefly catalogued the times she had seen a spark in Spock's eyes at something Jim had said, at the clear pleasure he took from his games of chess in the Captain's quarters. God, what else was going on behind that closed, sound-proofed door? A fleeting image of Spock and Jim aggressively undressing each other came unbidden into Nyota's mind. Ashamed, Nyota tried to push such thoughts away. Spock and Jim were friends, coworkers, nothing more… right?

The woman studied Nyota's conflicted face. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?" The woman grinned. "It's hard _not _to, isn't it? Delicious, really. Jim's tried so hard. He's been on good behavior lately, hasn't he? When he first became Captain, he was bedding species left and right. But lately, he's been turning down advances. Why could that be?"

_He's sleeping with Spock, _Nyota thought_. _

"And now you're asking yourself, when did it start? Was it recent? Did Jim find a new way to console Spock after he lost his parents on Vulcan? After Spock went through Kolinahr?"

Nyota pursed her lips. That wasn't right. Spock had not lost both of his parents on Vulcan – just his mother. And what was Kolinahr?

"It's unfair to Spock, really. Jim's sexual attention span is not exactly Vulcan-compatible." Nyota glared sharply at the woman. "But it's easy for Jim to use his body to get what he wants – he's had plenty of practice." The woman looked intently at Nyota. "Like the Kobayashi Maru, and your lovely roommate – what was her name?" Nyota was seeing red. How _dare _this woman bring up Gaila. And had Jim really used her to beat the test? "Part of him likes that his game didn't work on you, and part of him… well, you know _exactly _which part he would gladly stick into anything that smiles at him." Nyota was nearly trembling with anger and confusion.

The woman didn't let up. "You, the Doctor… everyone seems to think James Kirk has undergone this incredible change, that he has really turned his life around." She brought her lips close to Uhura's ear. "I'm telling you, the old Jim and the new are one and the same. He tries to hide it, but with a little pressure, it comes right back – the cockiness, the foolhardiness," she traced a finger down Nyota's bare arm, "the neediness and the whoring around." Nyota shuddered involuntarily at the woman's words, at her touch. "Not the man I'd want as my Captain."

* * *

Dazed, Nyota awoke to find herself back in her original cell. The Doctor was hovering over her, taking her pulse. "Uhura, finally… you okay?"

The look on her face said volumes. "They're doing something to Jim." All too clearly, she noticed Spock snap to attention.

"Please elaborate, Lieutenant."

Uhura stared up at Spock. "The woman was saying things to me, things that only Jim could know."

"You had a woman too?" Bones asked. "Young? Blonde?" Uhura nodded. "Well I'll be…" the doctor said with a low whistle. "For a minute, I thought maybe it was like the fried chicken and the shrimp and that Vulcan dishwater."

"It was plomeek soup, Doctor, and I do not understand your point."

"We all got our favorite food, Spock – I thought maybe we'd all be questioned by, I don't know, our fantasy person." Spock simply stared at the Doctor. "She was a looker, all right? She knew it, and she used it," McCoy said bitterly. "Just thought maybe Uhura would have had some strapping, good-looking guy, and you Mr. Spock… I don't know, maybe a rock of some sort? Or a textbook?"

_More like a blue-eyed Captain_, thought Uhura, not without some malice.

"I was not questioned," Spock said. Spock wondered why he had been treated differently from his human companions. He had still been drugged – likely so he would not interfere with the removal of Uhura and the Doctor from the room. Vulcans were better able to survive on little nourishment than humans, and Spock had resolved not to accept food for a while. He faced Uhura. "I believe it would be best if you and the Doctor shared details of your interrogations so we can begin hypothesizing why we have been detained."

"You said yourself that they're probably listening to us," McCoy grumbled.

"We are merely retelling what happened in each interrogation session, events with which our captors are already familiar."

Bones shrugged. "Okay. Where to start…" Spock noted that the Doctor seemed markedly uncomfortable. "I agree with Uhura that this has to do with Jim." He dropped his voice. "The things that woman was saying…" Bones massaged his temples.

"It might be difficult, Doctor, but please share what was said," Spock urged.

Uhura glared at Spock as she went to the Doctor's side. "Go easy on him."

Spock was somewhat taken aback by Uhura's tone. He knew that she realized the importance of getting Dr. McCoy's account in a timely fashion, but decided to remain quiet for now.

McCoy accepted Uhura's arm around his shoulders as he sat on the bed. "It's okay, Nyota," he murmured. "What I'm going to say… it doesn't make me proud. She knew things about me that I've only told to Jim. Things about my wife, my daughter, how ridiculously pitiful my personal life has been since all that shit went down." Bones stared at his hands. "She also said some things about Jim."

"What sorts of things, Doctor?"

McCoy looked skyward, then glanced at both Uhura and Spock. "You know what? Fuck it. If there's a clue in all this that will help get us out of this hellhole, I'm spilling everything." He laughed bitterly to himself. "The only thing that was holding me back before was Jim, but apparently he's been awfully chatty lately." Leonard shook his head. "On a couple of occasions, usually very drunken ones, Jim has let a few things slip about his childhood. Everyone knows what happened to his birth father, and he apparently had a very bad string of stepfathers – one particularly nasty one. The blonde, she said that Jim's been abused." Nyota's brow creased. "Now, I don't know _what _the hell that means, whether it's him getting knocked around from time to time or something… worse." Bones swallowed uncomfortably. "I know that I've seen a shitload of old, nasty scars I can't explain, and Jim probably didn't get them _all _in bar brawls." Nyota gave a wry half-smile, remembering her introduction to the inimitable James T. Kirk.

"Jim also told me a story once… kid probably doesn't even remember telling it," Bones said, almost to himself. "He and the stepfather, the real asshole one, had gotten into a terrible fight; I don't know about what. Apparently Jim stole the guy's car – an old antique, still ran on gas – and drove it straight off a cliff. Kid just barely decided to bail at the last minute." Uhura bit her lip. She'd had no idea what Jim had been through. "That stunt got him time in jail, then he was sent off planet – I don't know where," Bones said, anticipating the question. "Jim won't talk about it. Which leads me to another thing that woman said." Bones cleared his throat. "She said that Jim had been starved at some point."

"Perhaps on the mission to Vonglema?" Spock offered.

Ugh; Bones had tried hard to forget about that particular mission. It had taken Jim a full month to return to his normal body weight, even with special diet supplements… "Nah, this was something in Jim's childhood. I'm sure it's a surprise to no one that I've tried to look up Jim's records. There are some gaps in his early teens, confidential stuff that's way above my clearance level, even above yours, Spock."

"Fascinating..." Spock said.

"You _kidding_ me?" Bones said, somewhat irked. "I finish telling you that our Captain, your supposed _friend_, was beaten and starved as a kid, and all you have to say is _fascinating_?"

"Leonard," Nyota said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I know I sound like a dick – I'm sorry. It's just that this whole situation stinks. I've been going over in my head how they could have possibly gotten Jim to talk about some of this shit – I mean, he and I have been friends for years, and we've barely scratched the surface with this. I don't know what the hell they're doing to him." Bones shook his head in frustration. "Maybe it's a drug I don't know about, maybe those slugs they gave Pike, though I hope not…" He looked guiltily at the floor. "While I was in there, I accused Blondie of sleeping with Jim," he said sheepishly. "Jim's been known to get talkative in bed." Nyota couldn't help but steal a glance at Spock as Bones said this. Unsurprisingly, the Vulcan's face was impassive.

"The mechanism through which the information was obtained may become clearer when we hear about Uhura's experience." He looked at Uhura. "Nyota?" he said, in a gentler tone than the one he had been taking with Dr. McCoy.

Nyota took a deep breath. "Well, she started out by getting into detail about Jim's attraction to me." Nyota carefully watched Spock's face. "The things she knew about our first meeting and the phrasing she used… to me, it seems like it could only have come directly from Jim."

Nyota paused, wondering how best to phrase the next part of the story. "She also strongly implied that the Captain was currently involved with someone."

Bones looked shocked. "Jim? In a relationship? Is it someone on the Enterprise?"

"Yes," Nyota replied.

Bones scoffed. "Who the hell in their right mind would get involved with Jim, given the reputation he's got?"

Nyota cleared her throat. "Any guesses, _Spock_?"

* * *

Thank you for all of your comments and alerts! I hope you are enjoying the story! There is more to come. - **AE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Last time**_**:**

_Bones scoffed. "Who the hell in their right mind would get involved with Jim, given the reputation he's got?"_

_Nyota cleared her throat. "Any guesses, _Spock_?" _

* * *

McCoy whipped around to face the Vulcan. "WHAT? You and _Jim_?"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "What are you implying, Lieutenant Uhura?"

Nyota's eyes flashed. "The woman pretty much said that you and Jim were involved, or close to it."

"Involved…" Spock repeated.

"Good god," McCoy groaned. He looked pointedly at Spock. "How long?" Spock simply stared at the doctor, his face an unreadable mask.

"She didn't tell me when it started." Nyota directed her words toward McCoy before turning to face Spock. "I have to admit, I'm curious."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back and, by Nyota's estimation, appeared to consider his words carefully before speaking. "Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor," he finally said. "As… _convincing_ as your interrogator appears to have been, I can assure you that no personal relationship exists at present between myself and the Captain."

"Nothing, Spock?" Uhura said, her tone filled with doubt.

"I have answered you once, Nyota," Spock replied evenly. "Jim is my Captain, and as such I owe him my loyalty, but beyond that, no personal relationship exists between us. "

"That's some Vulcan bullshit," McCoy said, head cocked to the side. "Let's be honest, okay? Lord knows I've been," he muttered. "I don't know what to think about you sometimes, Spock. So you and Jim aren't screwing each other silly down in the botany labs – I get that." Nyota noticed a slight green flush creeping up Spock's neck above his collar. "But at least admit the guy's your friend. That's a personal relationship." Bones shook his head in frustration. "Maybe you had a different name for it on Vulcan, and, hell, maybe Blondie misinterpreted something Jim told her, but throw us a bone, here."

"A bone, Doctor?"

McCoy winced, bringing a hand to his temple. "Spock, I swear to god, when we get back to the Enterprise I am uploading a dictionary of Standard slang to your PADD and I am going to make it a _medical order_ that you memorize the living hell out of it."

Spock's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "I apologize for my limited knowledge of Standard colloquialisms, Doctor. By all means, if your rural Georgia upbringing afforded you the use of any language besides Standard, I encourage you to begin speaking it now."

"Why you snooty, green-blooded son of a –"

"I think what Leonard is _trying _to say," Nyota interrupted, "is that you have become close to Jim recently… close enough that what the woman said wasn't so unrealistic." Nyota's demeanor had relaxed, and she looked questioningly at Spock. "Why do you think she would imply that you and Jim were more than just Captain and Commander?"

"To cause exactly the sort of chaos that just ensued," Spock said matter-of-factly. "Clearly, Jim's interrogator had some knowledge of the fact that you and I are former lovers, Nyota." Uhura swallowed hard and tried to ignore McCoy's dramatic eyeroll. "By taking advantage of your human jealousy," Spock continued, "perhaps out captor was trying to play us against each other."

Bones shook his head. "I hate it when your logic makes sense, Spock."

Uhura was quiet for a moment. "There was something else the woman brought up, something you might know, Spock." Spock nodded, inviting the question. "Back at the Academy, when you accused Jim of cheating on the Kobayashi Maru simulation…" she bit her lip, almost reluctant to continue. "Did you ever find out how he did it?"

Spock pursed his lips. "I did indeed. The information is confidential, but if you think it will be relevant to our current situation, disclosure would be appropriate."

"Spill it, Spock," Bones prodded.

"Jim was able to enact a subroutine in the system," Spock explained.

"Did anyone help him?" Nyota asked.

Spock nodded. "Yes. A female cadet –"

"Was it Gaila?"

Spock was silent as he took in Nyota's wide-eyed, troubled face. "Yes," he said gently. "It was your roommate, Gaila. At the time we received the distress call from Vulcan, we still had not determined whether or not she had assisted him knowingly."

"They were sleeping together," Uhura stated flatly. She turned to McCoy. "You were friends with Jim, back then. Was he really using her to cheat on that test?"

McCoy shook his head sadly. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

The Doctor fell asleep first, clearly exhausted from the events of the day. Spock noticed that Nyota seemed more agitated, and remained awake longer. It had been only an hour ago that she had finally lain down on her cot, giving Spock the opportunity to meditate privately. Spock prided himself on his emotional stability, and was frustrated to note that he was feeling out of sorts.

On one hand, he had spoken the truth. No intimate relationship existed between himself and the Captain. And yet… Spock tried to look calmly at certain past situations. In recent months, Spock noticed that the Captain had initiated physical contact with increasing frequency. Simple shoulder pats, back slaps, nothing unusual… for humans. At times, when Spock was at his post, he could feel Jim looking in his direction, and the Captain's heart rate often became elevated when he was in close proximity to Spock. And of course, there were the chess games, sometimes played over the course of many days. Spock had been impressed by the Captain's skill. His brow furrowed. It was admittedly difficult to articulate exactly why he felt that Jim might have some interest in him beyond the strictly professional. He supposed, as McCoy said, that he and Jim would be called friends. After all, Jim was flirtatious and tactile, even by human standards. It was logical to assume he behaved in a similar way with many other people aboard the Enterprise, that such interactions did not really _mean _anything...

Spock's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light touch on his shoulder. "Yes, Nyota?" he said, not looking up.

"Spock," she said softly. "I want to talk to you about Jim."

"Very well," he replied.

"Don't get up," she said. She sat down on the floor behind Spock, her chest to his back.

"What are you doing?"

Nyota smiled. "Consider it a peace offering. I came at you pretty hard today, about Jim." Tentatively, she began gently kneading the muscles of Spock's shoulders. "I know you used to like this."

Spock, against his instincts, allowed her to continue. After many moments of silence, Spock spoke. "Are you displeased with me, Nyota?"

Nyota rubbed Spock's back. "No, Spock… of course not." She sighed deeply. "I admit, things got intense in that interrogation room today. I was thinking all kinds of things – that you had cheated, that you and Jim were having some crazy affair." She applied more pressure to the knots in Spock's back, as she had once done when they were a couple. If this was anyone else, Spock would have immediately rejected the touch, but with Nyota, he allowed himself this intimacy, this… vulnerability. In their time together, Nyota had introduced Spock to a number of very human practices that he had found unexpectedly appealing. "You know," she said softly, "for what it's worth, I _do _think that Jim likes you. I can tell you care for him as well." She smiled as she continued massaging Spock's back. "We broke up for a reason, you and I, but I will always be a friend to you, Spock. No matter what." Nyota leaned in toward Spock's ear. She spoke softly, so softly that she knew only his Vulcan ears could hear and, for good measure, she spoke in a little-used Andorrian dialect.

"Something else happened in the interrogation room." Spock made a move as if to turn around, but Nyota stilled him with a touch. "No, don't… just listen. I don't want to call attention to this, because I think it's important." Spock gave a small, silent nod. "The blonde woman is dead-on about many of the things she says. I have no doubt that she is somehow getting this information directly from Jim. It all appears to be accurate – even the accusation that you and Jim are more than friends." Nyota felt Spock tense. "She said things in a misleading way, don't get me wrong, but I don't doubt that Jim has certain feelings for you that go beyond a typical friendship." Nyota continued rubbing Spock's shoulders, hoping that, to the surveillance cameras, it looked like an innocent backrub. "But there was something the woman said that I know for a fact is blatantly wrong. And it concerned you."

"Please tell me, Nyota," Spock whispered in Andorrian.

"She said that you had lost both of your parents on Vulcan."

Spock was thrown off guard by Nyota's disclosure. "No, _not_ both… Jim knows that."

"Yes," Nyota murmured. "So why would the woman say that?" She moved her hands downward to massage Spock's lower back. "There was something else." She brought her lips close to Spock's ear. "She used a word, it sounded Vulcan – Kolinahr."

Spock stiffened.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Nyota inquired gently. "I didn't recognize it. The way the woman used the word, it sounded like a task of some sort – she asked if Jim had comforted you after you completed Kolinahr." It was as if all of the muscles in Spock's back had locked – Nyota could barely manipulate the muscle. "She was needling me at the time about your supposed relationship with Jim; asking me when it had started."

Spock remained quiet, but willed his body to relax as he mulled over the possibilities in his head. It was imperative that he figure out their captor's motives. "I will need to give this additional thought," he finally said. Spock slowly turned around so that he was facing Uhura. His expression appeared softer than usual. "Thank you, Nyota."

"For what?" Uhura whispered.

"For many things," said Spock. "For being so observant, even under duress… for thinking to report on this finding… and for being a friend."

* * *

Jim woke up, disoriented. His head felt heavy, yet the sensation was not entirely unfamiliar. Raking a hand across his face, he was surprised to find a considerable amount of stubble – clearly, he was missing some time. Grateful he wasn't restrained, he rose from the medical cot and walked around the room, stretching his limbs as he did so. His muscles felt stiff, but not atrophied. That was good – he'd at least been up and around fairly recently, even if he couldn't remember it. Glancing down at himself, he saw that he was dressed in clean blue medical scrubs. Instead of answering his questions, however, his attire simply raised new concerns. Judging by the haze he felt, he attributed the memory loss to a concussion, or drugs… or maybe both. He scrutinized the flesh of his inner arm, and found small, familiar puncture marks. He'd been hooked up to an IV.

Jim flopped onto the cot, trying desperately to remember the events leading up to the present. He'd been on the ship, of course… new orders from Starfleet…. a distress call… He had beamed aboard a small craft with Uhura, Bones, and Spock. With a start, he rose from the cot and began pounding on the white walls. "Hey!" he yelled. "Somebody! Where am I?" He pounded harder, taking out his confusion and frustration on the walls of the… hospital room? Jail cell? "Tell me what's going on!"

"Captain Kirk, please desist your display immediately."

Jim whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. He was still alone in the room. "Who are you?"

"I'd rather talk about who _you _are," the voice replied. "Did you enjoy being a starship captain?" Kirk was silent. "You needn't answer – I know you did… I know a _lot _about you, James."

Jim heard a low buzzing noise and, suddenly, a PADD appeared in the left corner of the room. "Kind of a waste, using a transporter for something so simple," he commented.

"I am aware of how cunning an adversary you are, Mr. Kirk. I wish to give you no advantages." Jim looked up at the ceiling, trying to gauge where the speakers were placed. He eyed the PADD warily. "Go on, pick it up," the female voice urged him.

Never one to be overly cautious, Jim approached the PADD. He stilled as he saw the text on the screen. "How the hell did you get these?" His voice was dangerously quiet.

"You gave them to us." Jim stared down at the PADD, the launch codes for the Enterprise blinking back up at him. "Everything in that PADD," the female voice continued, "was provided to us by you. Which is why I asked earlier, _did_ you enjoy being a starship captain? Past tense, Jim. Because you're sure as hell grounded from now to forever, if you ever do manage to get back to Earth."

Jim's shoulders slumped. She was right. "You should have just killed me."

"I considered it," the woman said matter-of-factly. "But the look on your face right now confirms I made the right decision."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. - **AE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

**_Last time:_**

_Nyota sighed deeply. "I admit, things got intense in that interrogation room today… The blonde woman was needling me at the time about your supposed relationship with Jim; asking me when it had started."_

_Spock remained quiet, but willed his body to relax as he mulled over the possibilities in his head. It was imperative that he figure out their captor's motives. "I will need to give this additional thought," he finally said._

* * *

Spock tried to keep his breathing steady as he sat cross-legged on the floor, facing the wall. What he was doing now was not true meditation, but it would have to do, under the circumstances. Though his body would appear quiet to an observer, his mind was a jumble of thoughts and plans. As Spock had mulled over the past four days of captivity, he tried to answer many questions. First and foremost, he hoped to uncover the motivation behind the away party's kidnapping. Earlier, he had speculated that the blonde woman was playing Bones, Uhura, and himself against each other. Reflecting back on what the woman had said in her interactions with the Doctor and Nyota, Spock now believed she was trying to play all of them against Jim, specifically. It was time for Spock to give the woman what she wanted. For this to feel real, he would have to keep Nyota and McCoy in the dark.

Spock stood up purposefully. "Doctor, Nyota," he said, smoothing down the front of his still-neat Starfleet shirt before clasping his hands behind his back. "I have become increasingly concerned about the Captain."

Bones looked up from where he was sprawled across his cot. His own Starfleet shirt was decidedly untidy. "No shit, Spock, so have I. We haven't seen him in almost a week."

Spock cleared his throat. "Perhaps you misunderstand me, Doctor." Bones grudgingly drew himself up into a seated position and met Spock's gaze. "While I am certainly concerned for the Captain's well-being," Spock explained, "I also wonder at the implications of his significant personal disclosures."

Nyota narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, Spock?"

Spock was grateful he was standing some distance from Nyota. She had always been more perceptive than most humans. "Jim is Captain of the Enterprise. If he has been lax about keeping so many distasteful aspects of his personal life under wraps, he may have also disclosed more… sensitive information."

Nyota cocked her head to the side. "What are you saying, Spock?"

"We must consider the possibility that the Captain has been compromised. He may have disclosed confidential information to our captors."

Bones glared at the First Officer. "He may not have had a choice in the matter, Spock."

"That is irrelevant," Spock replied. Steeling himself, he continued. "And there is _always_ some degree of choice, Doctor."

Spock's words had been intentionally provocative, and he was rewarded with a reaction – just not the reaction he had expected. Spock had predicted the Doctor to become impassioned, fiery, and angry, but instead, his tone was icy cold. "_Not with Jim_." The Doctor's jaw was jutting out. He crossed the room to meet Spock, and continued in a soft, unnerving voice. "You were there with him, Spock."

"I do not know to what you refer, Doctor." But he _did _know.

"How many days was it, Spock?" McCoy questioned.

"I am uncertain of what mission –"

"_Bullshit_," McCoy spat, his Southern twang elongating the word. "You're a fucking computer – I bet you remember down to the _second_."

Four days, seventeen hours, thirty nine minutes… and fourteen point three seconds. Spock tilted his head slightly as he peered at McCoy. "Doctor, there is a 91% certainty that your blood pressure is currently reaching dangerous levels."

Nyota winced as McCoy began to chuckle – it was uncontrolled and awful-sounding. "I didn't think Vulcans were capable of playing dumb, Spock. I've been friends with Jim for years, but you, more than any of us, got a firsthand look at just how tight-lipped he can be, didn't you?" McCoy shook his head. "Nearly five days, they had him. And you."

"_Stop _it, Leonard," Nyota hissed. She now knew where this was going.

"What did they do first?" McCoy needled.

Spock was silent. Fingernails. They had started with Jim's fingernails. Left hand. Smallest to largest.

"I know you remember – they made you fucking _watch._ It was in your report._" _Four long days worth of frustration and anger were radiating from McCoy.

"Doctor, I hardly think this is relevant," Spock said. Internally, he was rethinking his plan. Keeping his composure was proving to be more difficult than expected, and the Doctor's choice to bring up this… incident was not helping matters. Perhaps he should have shared his strategy with McCoy and Uhura. However, there could be no question that their captors would be convinced by Bones' display. Spock hoped his plan would be successful, and that the Doctor would eventually understand Spock's actions.

"Not relevant? Those Klingon monsters tortured him for five days, and _I _was the one that had to try to fix all the shit they did to him." McCoy seemed far away. "Took weeks for him to recover… actually, I don't think his left foot will ever be quite the same."

Spock recalled with alarming clarity just how long it had taken for Jim's Klingon interrogators to systematically break each toe before moving on to the larger bones of the foot. His Vulcan brain could even recall the precise pitch at which Jim had screamed out in pain.

"He didn't say a goddamn word about those dilithium mines that whole time." McCoy glared at Spock. "And neither did you, for that matter. Five days… and you said _nothing." _McCoy's tone was accusatory, and Spock's eyes narrowed. The Doctor had _no _idea how difficult maintaining silence had been. It had not been entirely Spock's choice…

_Spock had come to in what appeared to be a cage. It was large enough for him to stand in, but he quickly discovered that any contact with the bars led to a swift, surprisingly strong electric shock. A decidedly un-human sound escaped his lips as he reacted to the pain._

"_Oh Spock, thank god."_

_Spock's head jerked up and he locked eyes with the Captain… with Jim. He looked weary, Spock noted, the blue eyes rimmed in dark purple. With a start, Spock realized that the Captain had been bound, flat on his back, to an industrial-looking metal table. Beside him, a cart full of surgical tools gleamed, too-bright, in the harsh lighting that seemed to spotlight Jim. _

_Jim noted Spock's gaze. He swallowed and gave a small, tired smile. "Nothing like a little non elective surgery, huh Mr. Spock?" Spock simply stared at Jim. Jim let the smile fade as he relaxed his body onto the surface of the metal table. Without preamble, he addressed Spock once again, his tone serious. "Whatever happens, don't tell them anything." Jim's expression became hard. "Promise me, Spock."_

_Illogically, Spock wanted to protest – to beg, even. Surely there was a way out. Perhaps they could out reason or outsmart the Klingon mercenaries who had imprisoned them. He looked back at Jim, and was somewhat startled to see that his eyes had gone from steely to pleading, though the rest of his face had remained unchanged. "I promise, Captain," Spock said quietly. _

_Jim's eyes closed in relief. "Thank you, Spock."_

Spock's memories were interrupted by an increasingly irate Doctor. "Are you even listening to me, Spock?" McCoy raked a hand through his hair. "Whoever has us is either tricking Jim, or they're doing something horrible to him – something I can't even guess at, and believe me, I've spent hours thinking about it. But don't for one minute imply that Jim is talking about this shit of his own free will."

Spock opened his mouth to speak, knowing exactly the reaction he needed to get from McCoy. "You are being overly emotional, Doctor, and you suggested yourself that Jim lacks discretion with attractive women, like our captor."

"I was tied to a fucking chair, Spock," McCoy erupted, "being reminded that I haven't had sex in three years." Spock's eyebrow raised involuntarily. "I wasn't exactly thinking logically."

"I think Leonard is right, Spock," Nyota commented swiftly. "I was there when you got back with Jim after the Klingons, remember? I saw what he looked like before the Doctor got to him. There is no way Jim would just freely tell someone these things."

Spock looked even more serious than usual. "While I hope that is not the case, I must confess I have had doubts about the Captain for some time."

Nyota looked baffled. "What are you talking about?"

Spock addressed her calmly. "Last night, you suggested that I cared for Jim, that our relationship went beyond friendship. I believe that my actions in this respect have been misleading. Any reciprocation you have seen on my part has arisen only out of a sense of duty… and suspicion." Nyota opened her mouth as if to protest, but Spock pressed on. "Clearly, the Captain has made a lifelong habit of using his physical charms to get what he wants. He did this with your roommate, Gaila," Spock said to Nyota. "On multiple occasions, he has seduced lawmakers and diplomats to gain more advantageous terms for treaties – am I right, Doctor?"McCoy gave a tight nod. In reality, Spock knew that the Captain had rarely followed through on any of these flirtations, especially recently. "Many people believe that I should have been made Captain of the Enterprise, that Jim is too impulsive and inexperienced." It was not a lie, Spock thought, just an opinion with which he strongly disagreed. "I believe that, to try to win my favor, the Captain has begun a rather indiscreet attempt to seduce me."

Bones stared at Spock, wide-eyed. "Have you lost your Vulcan mind?"

Spock exhaled slowly. "You, better than most, know what the Captain is like when he wants something. He will use any resource at his disposal. I believe this is what the Captain is doing to me now. I suspect that he has tried this tactic with you and Lt. Uhura as well, Doctor."

McCoy blanched. "Did the blonde woman tell you that?" Nyota's face twisted in confusion – she hadn't actually thought that Jim had made a pass at McCoy. Spock was also taken aback. He had intended his statement to be more general, but McCoy had interpreted it in a sexual way. "It was a long time ago," McCoy added hastily. "I had barely known the kid a month – he'd needed patched up after a nasty bar fight at the Academy and wanted it to stay under the radar." McCoy shook his head. "I didn't take him up on the offer – chalked it up to him being so out of it on the painkillers I gave him."

Spock couldn't explain why these stories made him so uncomfortable, but pressed on with his plan. "As you can see, behavior of this nature has led me to seriously question the Captain's leadership abilities. If I find out that the Captain has shared confidential information with our captors, I am afraid it would be my duty to report it to Starfleet Command immediately, provided we can find a way out of here."

"Dammit, Spock," Leonard said, exasperated. "You would really throw Jim under the bus like that?"

"If he has breached Starfleet confidentiality, Doctor, then he has committed a crime. It would be my duty to turn him in."

"And we all know how you feel about duty, don't we, you green-blooded bastard."

* * *

The blonde woman and her male companion watched, satisfied, as the Vulcan and the Doctor continued to argue. "I hadn't expected the Vulcan to turn on the Captain so soon," the man commented, resting his hand hesitantly on the woman's wrist. The woman ignored his touch and continued to stare thoughtfully at the viewing screen. At this point, the Doctor was jamming a finger into Spock's chest, trying to make a point.

"The Vulcan will likely convert Lieutenant Uhura to his side as well." The woman smiled. "Not surprising, given their history."

"Do you think the Doctor will turn on Kirk?"

The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Unlikely. That really isn't necessary though. From what I've heard, the Vulcan's word is the gold standard. Stevens, I think it's time to bring him in… confirm his suspicions that Jim has given us confidential information."

The man, Stevens, pushed his chair back from the viewing screen. "How do you want to bring him in?"

The woman rested her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "Drug everything," she finally said. "The food, the water. It's been a while since they've eaten."

The man nodded. "If they go for it, I could have the Vulcan ready in one of the interrogation rooms in about 2 hours."

The woman smiled approvingly. "Good. Make sure you use the correct bonds – Vulcans are stronger than humans." She made a movement toward the door as if to leave.

Stevens looked up questioningly. "Where are you going?"

The blonde woman turned back toward Stevens. "I think the Captain deserves to know _exactly _how his First Officer feels about him."

* * *

Thank you for reading! There is more to come. Hopefully the next few chapters should answer some questions. - AE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Last time: **__The blonde woman and her male companion watched, satisfied, as the Vulcan and the Doctor continued to argue. "I hadn't expected the Vulcan to turn on the Captain so soon," the man commented. _

_"I think the Captain deserves to know _exactly _how his First Officer feels about him."_

* * *

There was blood – too much of it. Sticky, green and pooling beneath his feet…

Jim woke up with a start, heart pounding. Still in the blurry space between nightmare and reality, he peered worriedly at his feet, making sure they were unharmed. He couldn't make sense of the goddamn dreams. Without fail, they would come to him as soon as he settled into sleep and quickly propel him into frantic wakefulness. His body was tired – exhausted, really – yet his mind was going at warp.

It didn't make sense. None of it did. One minute, they were beaming onto a ship – medical emergency, the transmission had said. The next thing he remembered was waking up in this godforsaken white room with – judging by the length of his stubble – at least four days gone.

And his goddamn head… it was _killing _him. Not like a hangover, and not like a concussion, the sensation was somewhat familiar but impossible to place. Clearly, he was having nightmares. And memory issues. According to the voice that had addressed him last night, he had willingly given up the launch codes of the Enterprise. Jim would have called the woman's bullshit if he hadn't seen the codes with his own eyes.

Jim didn't presume to understand why he did certain things. For example, why race hovercrafts on Montar VII during a sandstorm? Why reprogram the replicators to include Vulcan dishes, even though there was just one Vulcan aboard the ship? Why try to learn Latin, even though it was a dead language? Actually, he did understand that one – he liked to be able to throw medical terms back in Bones' face.

But one thing Jim _did _know about himself was that he would not just let slip the launch codes for the Enterprise. No _fucking _way. Especially because – he glanced over himself for about the billionth time – he appeared totally unharmed. His mind suddenly went millions of miles away, to a dank torture chamber and a group of Klingon thugs. They'd totally immobilized him by the end – he could barely even speak. Yet through the haze of pain, humiliation, and rage, he hadn't given them even a sliver of useful Starfleet information. To his eternal credit, neither had Spock. Jim could have killed them for making Spock watch that shit show. He was relieved their positions had not been reversed. Jim had taken some beatings, and he'd taken some very systematic interrogations, but that was by far the worst he had ever experienced.

So if he could handle that, in his way, without cracking, then he sure as hell wouldn't give up launch codes when he was healthy and whole. Yet there was that PADD, the weird-ass dreams, and the pounding in his head. Which begged the question – what the hell were they doing to him?

Without warning, the lights in Jim's all-white cell clicked off. Jim immediately felt his heart rate spike – was he about to be ambushed? A projection appeared on the far wall. Jim's eyes widened as he took in the scene: Spock, Bones, and Uhura. Jim leapt to his feet and approached the screen, scrutinizing his friends. They appeared unhurt, thank god. But at the same time, didn't _he _seem unhurt as well? Jim shook his head, refocusing on the screen in front of him.

With a practiced eye, Jim surveyed the scene. Spock, Bones, and Uhura were in a room similar to his own – white and stark. It seemed that they had been caught at a very quiet, normal moment. Jim felt an easing in his chest as he saw Bones lounging on a cot, looking bored as hell, and Spock deep in meditation.

And then… Spock got up, opened his mouth, and damn well gutted Jim.

_Last night, you suggested that I cared for Jim, that our relationship went beyond friendship. I believe that my actions in this respect have been misleading._

It was like a transporter malfunction – horrifying, but difficult not to stare.

_Any reciprocation you have seen on my part has arisen only out of a sense of duty… and suspicion._

Jim was sure his every move was being watched by his captors, but at this point, he just didn't dumbly sat down on the bed, eyes still glued to the projection. He willed it to be a fake, and narrowed his eyes to look for tell-tale signs of falsification – choppy movements, out of sync audio… but Jim instinctively knew that what he was seeing was real.

_Clearly, the Captain has made a lifelong habit of using his physical charms to get what he wants. He did this with your roommate, Gaila._

Jim winced. It hurt, but it shouldn't have surprised him so much. Of_ course_ Spock would know about that – he'd been the one to bring him up on cheating charges. But after all this time, all those missions…

_I believe that, to try to win my favor, the Captain has begun a rather indiscreet attempt to seduce me._

The words echoed in the sparse room as the audio was projection was abruptly shut off. Jim could hear nothing but his own unsteady breathing and pounding heart. He had no idea how long he sat there, just… reacting. What the hell had prompted Spock to go off on him like that?

"Ouch."

Jim looked up, startled. Where there had once been a solid wall, there was now a transparent but sturdy partition, revealing a young woman. Blonde, petite, and curvy, she was quite attractive and seemed vaguely familiar to Jim.

"You're the one who's been talking to me," Jim said, recognizing her voice.

The woman nodded. "I am." She peered at Jim as a small smile spread across her face. "Sexually harassing a Vulcan crew member, Jim?"

Jim remained silent. Like _hell_ was he going to show this woman how much Spock's words had cut him. They had started off on horrible footing, sure, but over the past few years, Jim felt like they were getting somewhere. Certainly, they were friends, right? They played chess together; Spock always had his back on missions. Was he really just doing it out of duty? Was there no connection? Jim actually thought he was good at reading people, and he thought Spock had enjoyed spending time together. In fact, Jim had gone out of his way to be on extra good behavior with Spock, to _not _let his… usual nastiness bleed through. Jim wasn't sure what exactly he felt for Spock, but whatever it was, it was intense. Jim could feel the woman's eyes on him, looking him up and down.

"You've grown into an attractive man, Captain."

So he _did _know her from somewhere. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been this good looking." He looked her over. "I know you from somewhere," he said. Internally, Jim was debating whether or not he should turn on the charm. It would feel false, sure, but it might get him further with this woman, especially if she was a former… acquaintance. "Was it the academy? Iowa?" he asked with a small, lopsided grin.

The woman looked at Jim with an almost pitying expression on her face. "Look at you. Is that really your best tactic right now? Trying to flirt with me? I'm starting to think your Vulcan was being easy on you."

Jim kept his grin on, but his eyes grew hard. "Well, my brain doesn't seem to be firing at 100% right now. I suspect you had something to do with that."

"Something to do with it, yes." The woman continued to stare at Jim. "The Vulcan says he's going to turn you in to Starfleet Command if you've given up confidential information."

Jim nodded tightly. "Well, we both know that I did." Jim's gaze became a bit unfocused. "He's just following protocol. Spock's good at that."

"I know you wonder what else Mr. Spock is good at." Jim glared at the woman. "I bet there have been plenty of late nights, after chess, that you've gone back to your quarters and _thought_ about Mr. Spock, haven't you? He's heard you, you know – his quarters are right next to yours, and with that exquisite Vulcan hearing... Did the thought of him catching you turn you on?" Jim's face reddened, but he stayed quiet. In his day, he'd "thought" about plenty of people. The woman smiled at him, sensing his discomfort. "With a mind that dirty, you could make an Orion blush. Come to think of it, you already have."

"Leave her out of it," Jim snapped.

"Like you left her out of the Kobayashi Maru? Tsk tsk, Jim. It's not my fault her atoms are floating through space along with the rest of the Farragut."

"Shut the _fuck _up about her," Jim snarled.

The woman threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay… I see you're still pretty protective, even of the dead."

Jim was pissed. All charm gone, he laid into the woman. "Listen, I don't know who you are. Maybe I should, but I don't remember. So just get to the point – what the fuck do you want?"

The woman approached the glass partition. "What I want, Jim, is exactly this. You: powerless, helpless and afraid."

As if on cue, Jim's head began throbbing. It was deep and internal. Jim shut his eyes against the pain. "Please," he said through gritted teeth, "just answer me one thing." The woman made a small shrugging motion. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

The woman sneered at Jim, the expression out of place on her delicate little face. "Well, that's easy Captain. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."

Jim simply stared.

In an instant, the woman's expression changed to something much harder. Predatory. And satisfied. "Captain… _Jimmy_," she amended, calling him by his childhood nickname in an uncomfortably familiar way, "I am making sure that you completely lose your mind."

Jim gaped at the woman. "What?"

"You've probably had strange nightmares for a few days now, and they're probably starting to happen while you're awake, too. You're feeling confused, and you have some major gaps in your memory." The woman's eyes flickered toward Jim's arms. "I've seen you looking at the needle marks. We've used an IV to feed you… wouldn't want you to _starve_," she said, with a wink, "but we've also been giving you drugs to keep you alert. You haven't been hooked up for a while… hence, the growing confusion." The woman grinned. "It'll only get worse, not better. You'll be nearly out of your mind by the time your friends get to you. You probably won't be deemed competent to stand trial for giving me the launch codes. You'll be shipped off world to a mental care facility."

Jim was wide-eyed. "That won't happen. Bones –"

The woman snorted. "_Bones _can't do a damn thing to help you. Your ridiculous CMO is impotent when it comes to this." The woman grinned wickedly. "The best part is, you won't be this addled all the time. No, you'll have moments of perfect clarity, moments where you'll remember what it is you lost, and who made sure that you lost it."

A creeping fear was growing within Jim. "Who _are _you?"

"A person that has wanted you dead for a very long time."

_That's it_, thought Jim. "You know, I've had about enough of your mind fucking. Just tell me who the hell you are."

"We'll get to that, I promise," the woman said, batting her eyelashes in an almost flirtatious way. "You have a reputation for being clever, Captain… I'm surprised you haven't put it together yet."

Jim cocked his head to the side and sneered."Did I turn you down or something? Leave without calling?"

The woman laughed. "Well isn't _that _rich? Of course that's the first place your mind would go, Jimmy. It fits, you know. Even your First Officer thinks you're a whore."

Okay, that stung. Jim bit back the hurt and slid into his well-practiced, cocky demeanor. "I like to think of it as being charming," he said with a grin.

"As I recall, you were _quite _charming back on Tarsus."

* * *

Thank you for reading! There is more to come! - **AE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Previously: **__It was time for Spock to give the woman what she wanted. For this to feel real, he would have to keep Nyota and McCoy in the dark. "I must confess I have had doubts about the Captain for some time." _

_Bones stared at Spock, wide-eyed. "Have you lost your Vulcan mind?"_

* * *

Leonard McCoy was seeing red.

He had tried reasoning with Spock, he really had. But the Vulcan's current accusations were testing the already fragile limits of McCoy's patience.

"You think you're a genius just because your half-Vulcan brain is wired that way – I get that. But you don't know the first fucking thing about loyalty or emotion, you ice-cold son of a bitch!"

"Leonard!" Nyota yelled. "That's enough! Just back down, both of you!" Uhura's thoughts were racing. Something was seriously wrong with Spock. He'd never even hinted that he was pissed at Jim – just last night he had seemed almost pleased, in his way, to hear that the Captain thought highly of him. A thought suddenly struck Nyota. "Spock," she began seriously. "You said no one came for you yesterday, while we were drugged."

"That is correct," Spock answered smoothly.

"I don't believe you," said Nyota. "I… I think they've done something to you. These accusations against Jim – this doesn't feel like you."

Leonard looked skyward. "_Thank _you, Uhura! My point exactly!"

If Spock was human, he would surely have cursed by now. His strategy was falling apart.

"Seriously, Spock," Uhura continued, "you and Jim have worked together for years now, you're friends! Sure, he's a little-"

"Idiotic? Reckless?" McCoy supplied.

"Nyota," Spock said, startling her with his use of her first name, not to mention his tone. "You must know that I have my reasons for saying such things." Suddenly, Spock stiffened. Far away, but absolutely present, Spock could hear footfalls in the corridor. Good – their captors had taken notice of his altercation with Uhura and McCoy. The being was still a ways off, Spock's Vulcan hearing assured him, but was closing in on their cell. Time was running short, and he had to implement the next part of his plan. In a sharp tone, he addressed Uhura. "You _know_ that I speak the truth about Jim, and I can prove it." Nyota leaned closer. Spock continued speaking in the same loud, firm tone, but switched from Standard to the obscure Andorrian dialect he and Uhura had used earlier. "_Someone is approaching. I have drawn their attention with my display. Should they bring food, pretend to eat it, and pretend to lose consciousness, as before. Tell Dr. McCoy of this plan, quietly. In the meantime," _Spock folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, _"please follow my lead and pretend we are still engaged in an argument." _

Uhura had gone wide-eyed, but quickly nodded her understanding. She replied in Standard. "I see how it is, you bastard. I can't believe you would say that to me – after all we've been through!" Tears began welling up in Uhura's eyes. She turned from Spock and quickly crossed the room to where the Doctor stood.

Leonard stood in disbelief as a sobbing Uhura embraced him. Somewhat stiffly, he patted her back. "There, there…" he said, attempting to comfort her while simultaneously glaring daggers at Spock. "What the fuck did you say to her, you green-blooded robot?"

"Leonard, please," Uhura said, struggling through her tears. She nuzzled in close to McCoy's ear and spoke in a hushed tone. "Spock has a plan. Someone's coming for us, probably with food again. Pretend to eat the food and pretend to pass out." In a louder voice, for the benefit of the surveillance cameras, Uhura cried, "And then… he said… it never meant anything to him!" To any observer it would appear that Uhura was overcome by a fresh round of sobs.

As McCoy continued to "comfort" her, he ever so briefly met Spock's eyes and nodded. Hell if he knew what the Vulcan was thinking. Part of Leonard was extremely pissed that Spock had kept him and Uhura in the dark until now, but another part was hopeful that Spock could find a way out of this mess. Try as he might, though, Leonard had no idea how laying into Jim fit into all this. McCoy was unsure about just how much of that tirade Spock had really meant.

Just as Spock had predicted, the small partition in the door opened and a tray of fruit, cheese, and tea slid into the room. "Thank god," Nyota muttered, as she approached it.

"Lieutenant," Spock said. "Do you think it wise to partake in this offering?"

"I don't really give a damn if it's wise or not, Spock," Nyota said, really getting into the role. "What are they going to do, drug us again? Frankly, that's a welcome alternative to talking to you at this point."

Spock was impressed by Uhura's commitment to the plan and watched as she poured tea for herself and the Doctor.

Uhura kept the teapot in hand and looked at Spock. She exhaled deeply. "Listen, I'm sorry. We've all just had a rough time of it. You caught me off guard with everything about Jim. How about a truce? Have a glass of tea with us?"

Spock nodded. "That would be agreeable." Uhura filled his cup and offered it to him. Together, the three clinked glasses and pretended to sip deeply from their cups. It was mint tea, Spock noticed, but the scent was… off. It was most certainly drugged, and Spock did not dare to inhale too deeply for fear that he would inadvertently come under the effects of the drug.

"Oh no…" Nyota said. Without warning, her tea cup clattered to the ground, spilling its contents. "Spock… you were right, about the drugs. I'm so sorry…" Spock caught her as she fell. He picked her up and carried her to her cot. To his practiced eye, he could tell that she was still fully conscious, but he hoped the ruse would seem authentic enough to fool the security cameras.

As Spock looked back, he saw that Dr. McCoy was on the floor, attempting to crawl to his cot. He did not make it and ended up sprawled face-down on the floor. Spock himself walked to his cot, making a show of feeling weak and disoriented. He let himself go boneless and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed… 8.7 minutes, to be exact. Through it all, Spock could hear breathing from behind the door. The breathing was faster than that of the average human at rest. This being was nervous – or was not human. Finally, Spock heard the door open slowly and recognized the click of a phaser being set to the "stun" position.

Just as Spock had hoped, the being sidestepped the Doctor's prone form and headed straight for Spock. 10 meters, 8 meters, 3 meters…

Spock sprang into action. To his satisfaction, he saw that his assailant was in fact a human male – a large, well-built human male, but no match for his Vulcan strength. In one fluid motion, Spock grabbed the man's wrist, sending the phaser tumbling to the ground below. Before the man could even scream, Spock adeptly administered the Vulcan nerve pinch, rendering the man unconscious. Uhura was out of her cot in a flash, scooping up the phaser and pointing it toward the open door.

Time was of the essence. If anyone was monitoring the security cameras, it would not be long before Spock, McCoy, and Uhura were joined by a number of armed guards. Without really debating his decision, Spock extended his fingers to the man's temple and prepared to engage in a shallow meld to ascertain the Captain's condition and position.

Nyota watched as Spock serenely slipped into the meld… and almost violently came out of it. Spock's eyes flew open as he grabbed the unconscious man by his collar. For an instant, Nyota flashed back to that awful day on the bridge, to when Spock – wild with grief – had nearly choked Jim to death in front of the entire bridge crew. With impressive force, Spock tightened his grip and then, at the last possible moment, tossed the unconscious man to the side. A growling, altogether inhuman sound escaped Spock's lips. Nyota could feel her hair stand on end as she froze and looked in Spock's direction.

"Spock?" Leonard said tentatively. Nyota could hear the fear in his voice.

"Find the Captain," Spock snapped. "There is something I must do." With inhuman speed, Spock ran from the room.

Uhura and McCoy stood, blinking at each other. "What in the _hell _just happened?" McCoy finally asked.

Uhura looked shaken. "I don't know… I've only seen him like that one other time."

"With Jim," McCoy murmured. He knelt down next to the unconscious man. "Well, he's human. Still alive, no thanks to Mr. Spock." McCoy began patting him down, extracting a knife and a hypo. "Sedatives – by the looks of them, Vulcan strength. Looks like Spock was gonna get his turn in the hot seat after all."

Nyota gripped the phaser she had taken off the man. "Bring the knife, the hypo, and anything else that looks useful. Does he have keys?" Leonard nodded. "Lock him in here so he can't get out. We're going to try to find Jim, communications, transportation… anything that will help us get out of here." She looked grim. "And then we're going to go after Spock."

* * *

Spock raced down a corridor and made a sharp turn to the left, following the mental map he had obtained from his captor. As he ran, Spock tried to calm himself. He was well aware of how close he had come to killing the human, and it alarmed him. Spock willed his breathing to become steadier as he found himself face-to-face with the door he had seen in the man's mind. With only the shortest of pauses, Spock tore the door open, revealing the interior of the room.

Chained to the wall was a boy. A _Vulcan _boy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! - **AE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Previously:**_ _Jim cocked his head to the side and sneered. "Did I turn you down or something? Leave without calling?"_

_The woman laughed. "Well isn't __that __rich? Of course that's the first place your mind would go, Jimmy. It fits, you know. Even your First Officer thinks you're a whore."_

_Okay, that stung. Jim bit back the hurt and slid into his well-practiced, cocky demeanor. "I like to think of it as being charming," he said with a grin._

_"As I recall, you were _quite _charming back on Tarsus."_

* * *

Jim's stomach dropped. _Tarsus_. Memories started racing through his head like a fucked-up highlight reel. "You… you _can't_ know that. No one knows that," he said softly. "The only one that knows is dead."

The woman stared at him with a ghost of a smile on her face. "Dev died, that's true." At the mention of his name, Jim felt his hair stand on end. "My father made _sure _of that. But Dev's not the only one that knew. And I didn't need to scramble your brain to find out, either. I was _there_, Jim. I was the one that found the two of you. I was the one that let my father know you were still alive, you treasonous little bitch."

"Lenore…" Jim breathed, finally recognizing the woman for who she was. Governor Kodos' only child. He recalled seeing the little blonde girl playing in the palace. At the time, he remembered thinking how odd it was that Kodos could be so tender with her, yet order the genocide of thousands. Lenore, along with her father, had been presumed dead by Starfleet.

The woman slowly, sarcastically clapped her hands. "Well done, Captain. Finally."

Jim approached the glass partition. "Where's your father?" he asked, struggling to control his tone. Lenore didn't answer him. She looked younger up close, Jim noted. "Lenore," he said, clearing his throat, "listen to me. All of this, that you've done – if he's making you do this, we can help you. He is the one the Federation wants, not you, and if you help us –"

"You haven't changed a damn bit since Tarsus," Lenore marveled. "Well," she smirked, "you've put on some weight." Jim blanched. "You're the same manipulative little shit. I remember how you were, back there. Taking food, stealing state secrets, and seducing one of our best guards to do it."

"Seducing? Is that what you'd call it?" Jim clenched his jaw. "You said you saw me and Dev. You saw what he did to me," Jim said flatly.

"You fucking deserved it," she spat.

Jim stared at her. "No one deserves that."

"Don't give me that shit," Lenore scoffed. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"I was fifteen years old," Jim growled. "I didn't know the first fucking thing about what I was doing, but I'll tell you what, I learned pretty damn quickly." Anger flickered in Jim's eyes. "And I don't regret it. I used _everything_ I had to keep those kids alive as long as I could, and to take down your bastard of a father."

"Yes, you sure did use everything, didn't you?" Lenore was smug. "I hear you took those skills with you to Starfleet – you earned quite a reputation. There are things they just don't teach you in the Academy, huh, Jimmy?"

* * *

Bones tiptoed down yet another darkened corridor, keeping Uhura in his sights. He hated away missions, but this one seemed especially strange. Upon exiting their cell, it quickly became apparent that they were in an abandoned medical facility. By the heft and size of most of the doors, the facility appeared to have been designed for humans, with only a few specialized areas, their cell included, built to accommodate different species. Bones was grateful for this small measure of familiarity, and did not hesitate to grab an out-of-date tricorder from a medical supply closet.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyota watched as McCoy scanned himself with the tricorder. "Find anything?"

"Traces of anesthizine and kayolane. Both standard sedatives, so at least they dosed us with normal shit."

Nyota nodded. "Leonard," she said softly, "do you find it odd that we're the only ones here?"

McCoy grunted his agreement. "Yeah, it's like the whole place is abandoned." McCoy gladly followed Uhura's lead as she took them around the facility.

"Shhh!" Nyota said suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

McCoy held his breath, straining to pick up on any noises that might be nearby. Faintly, he heard voices.

"Follow my lead," Uhura said, setting the phaser to stun. McCoy felt naked without a weapon and stuck close to Uhura, constantly scanning the areas they'd just passed through for any signs of life. Usually, McCoy felt at home within the maze of a hospital. He took comfort in the fact that there was always an open room to duck into, to catch a breath before the pressure built up. In this dark, abandoned space, however, each new hall seemed eerie and dangerous.

Nyota felt her heart beating faster as the voices got closer. Drawing a shaky breath, and then a steadier one, she raised her weapon and rounded a blind corner, sweeping the area for enemies. McCoy squinted down the corridor, trying to get a better idea of where the voices were coming from. "It looks like a security station," he whispered to Uhura. "I see screens – must be where they keep tabs on us."

They approached the room cautiously. To Nyota's surprise, it was empty. McCoy quickly surveyed the space. His eyes were drawn to a bank of phasers, and he grabbed one, tucking it securely into the back of his trousers. "Now where do we- "

"It's Jim," Nyota interrupted, gesturing toward one of the screens. McCoy whirled around to face the screen. Jim actually looked pretty good, McCoy thought with relief. He was standing on his own, and yelling something at a wall. "There must be someone else behind that wall," Uhura said.

"Let's hope," added McCoy, increasing the audio. He could hear a woman's voice, but she wasn't visible on screen. "You think that's Blondie?"

Nyota shut her eyes in concentration. "Could be. It sounds like her." On screen, Jim began to speak.

_Lenore, listen to me. _

"Lenore?" McCoy repeated. "That name mean anything to you?"

Nyota frowned. "No."

_All of this, that you've done – if he's making you do this, we can help you. He is the one the Federation wants, not you, and if you help us –_

The woman's voice cut Jim off.

_You haven't changed a damn bit since Tarsus_.

Tarsus, Tarsus, where the hell did McCoy know that name from?

Oh… _Shit_.

Wide-eyed, McCoy's gaze met Uhura's. She had evidently recognized the name before Leonard had, and was already clapping a hand to her mouth in disbelief. McCoy didn't say anything, not at first. He strained to hear more of the woman's words, praying she had misspoken.

_You're the same manipulative little shit. I remember how you were, back there. Taking food, stealing state secrets, and seducing one of our best guards to do it._

"Come on, Jim," McCoy muttered, not realizing he was speaking out loud. "Tell her she's got the wrong guy, tell her it's a mistake..."

But even through a grainy security feed, McCoy could read Jim. And nothing about his posture was saying mistake. McCoy watched as Jim slowly raised his head and looked toward the unseen woman.

_Seducing? Is that what you'd call it? You said you saw me and Dev. You saw what he did to me._

Nyota sat down shakily at the security console. "Leonard, you don't think…"

"It fits," McCoy finally said, more to himself than Uhura. "He's the right age, there were kids there that escaped, his Starfleet file has crazy security on it, his body's littered with weird-ass scars and his bone scans show anomalies consistent with unhealthy weight fluctuation." Without warning, he slammed his open palm onto the console. "_Fuck."_ McCoy raked a hand through his hair. He leveled his gaze at Uhura. "I'm going after him."

"Okay Leonard, okay," Nyota said, trying to calm him. "You better be damn careful though. I know how you get, guns blazing, especially where Jim's concerned. And we still don't know shit about this place," her eyes scanned the row of monitors, "and I don't see Spock anywhere on screen."

McCoy looked around the room and picked up two small electronic devices.

"What are these?" Uhura asked.

"Digi-pagers… pretty obsolete technology, but some of the older medical centers still use them for communication." He handed one to her. "Clip it to your clothes – if we need to get in touch with each other, we'll use these."

Nyota looked over the small device and clipped it to the neckline of her dress. "While you look for Jim, I'm going to try to find Spock. I have no idea where the hell he went. At the very least, there must be a map here. Maybe I can even find our communicators."

Bones nodded. "Okay. Remember, we use the digi-pagers if anything happens." McCoy withdrew his phaser and set it to stun. Leaving the room, he looked once more at Uhura. "Good luck," he said.

* * *

"Spock! It's you!"

Spock barreled forward into the dark room, not pausing to wonder how the child knew his name. "Are you alright? What has occurred?" He eyed the young Vulcan in front of him. The boy could not be more than 12 or 13; he appeared to be dirty and underfed, with solid-looking manacles encasing his wrists.

The young Vulcan looked up at Spock in something resembling wonder. Spock was somewhat taken aback by such a naked display of emotion from the youth and willed himself to be patient as the boy responded. The young man's eyes darted left and right, yet he stayed silent.

Spock came closer, his right arm raised. "I know this is difficult. If you wish, I will meld with you in order to –"

"NO!" The young man screamed, startling Spock. The boy, realizing his emotional lapse, bit his lip hard, forcing himself to calm down. "Please do not tell anyone what I am like, how you found me."

Something in Spock softened. Even in the face of captivity, the boy was concerned about maintaining a stoic front. "What is your name?" he asked gently.

"I am Spretnol, of the house of T'Pru," the young man answered, "and I beg you, Spock, do not meld with me." The boy looked away, his chest heaving and, to Spock's shock, tears began streaming down his face. "I've done a terrible thing."

Spock looked the boy over uneasily. His behavior was highly out of character for a Vulcan of his age. Tears, agitation... Spock wondered what, exactly, the boy had been through.

"I didn't even know you were here, not for sure," Spretnol mused, "but I thought you might be. What finally made you come? Was it Kolinahr?"

Precious few beings outside of New Vulcan knew of the ancient ritual of Kolinahr. Spock nodded tightly. "Yes. It was the mention of Kolinahr from our captors that made me suspicious. The Captain, being human, would have no knowledge of this ritual. I knew it must have come from some other source."

"I meant it as a message to you. I emphasized it, hoping that they would mention it to you."

Spock scrutinized the boy. Though he was acting unusually, Spock did not consider him to be threatening. "I give you my word that I will not initiate a meld with you without your permission. But allow me to ascertain the extent of your injuries and, as I do so, please explain how you came to be here."

Spretnol nodded toward Spock, who quickly went into action feeling for injuries. "I don't know where to begin."

"It is logical to begin at the beginning."

"Very well," the young man finally said. "But I will begin at the end. The end of Vulcan." Spock tensed involuntarily, and was grateful that the boy did not seem to notice. "I was off-world with my mother, a physicist. When the planet was destroyed, so was her bond with my father. She… did not take it well. She fell ill, and I was forced to venture out on my own to find help for her." The young man hung his head. "I was foolish and desperate. We were at a large outpost, and a human woman approached me, offering her assistance." The boy swallowed hard. "It had been so long since I had obtained suitable nourishment, and the woman said she had plomeek soup." The boy shook his head in embarrassment. "With the first taste, I knew I had been deceived. The soup was quite obviously drugged. I was sedated and, when I woke up, I was in the hold of a ship, bound." Spock had stopped his examination and was sitting close to the boy, listening as he recounted his experiences.

"What became of your mother?" Spock asked.

The youth shook his head. "I do not know where she is. I believe she is alive. Our bond, though very weak, is intact."

Spock eyed the boy. "You are underweight. Do they give you food?"

Spretnol nodded. "My captors, the man and the woman, used to give me food regularly. Since they kidnapped the Captain and I began to be... resistant, however, the food has stopped."

At the mention of Jim, Spock's eyes narrowed. "What do you know of the Captain?"

The boy's shoulders suddenly slumped. "Too much. Far too much." He was quiet for a moment, clearly composing himself. "After years of being treated like an animal, I had resigned myself to my fate. I would retreat into meditation, into logic. Then, recently, the woman came to me. She said she had an important job for me. I believe she expected my compliance, and she was taken aback when I refused her. She is not used to being refused," the boy murmured. "She began to threaten me, saying that she would cut off my hands if I did not do what she asked of me. I felt…fear, but still I resisted. Finally, to prove how serious she was about the matter, she ordered her assistant to remove the smallest toe from my left foot."

"Remove your toe? Why did you not report this immediately?" Spock demanded, making a motion to check the boy's foot.

"Compared to the damage I have inflicted, to your Captain and to myself, it feels inconsequential. She should have taken my hands," the boy said bitterly.

"Please," Spock implored, aware of the note of desperation in his own voice. "What has happened to the Captain?"

"They made me meld with him."

Spock froze.

With difficulty, the young Vulcan continued. "They made me... absolutely pillage his mind, go to every dark place he has taken great care to conceal, and in the process –" Spretnol stopped, clearly overcome by emotion. He looked at Spock. "I've not had the training. You _know_ what that means."

Spock _did_ know. Vulcans received years of intense instruction prior to being permitted to meld with others of the species, let alone other beings. To meld without training was dangerous, even fatal in Vulcans, and was strictly prosecuted. Interspecies melding, even by trained individuals, carried risks, and here was a boy of not 13 being forced into a deep, unwilling meld with Jim, a human. "Have you shown signs of the Pa'nar Syndrome?" Spock asked.

The question hung heavy in the dark room. "Do you not think my displays of emotion strange? I could not handle the emotional transference, and I am haunted by his memories." The boy looked down in shame. "Of _course_ the Pa'nar Syndrome is present. How could it not be?"

In one furious motion, Spock snapped the boy's manacles from the wall and hoisted him into his arms.

The boy gaped at him. "How did you-?"

"Lead me to the Captain. We must leave for New Vulcan at once."

* * *

_I'm in trouble, _Jim thought. He'd been in situations like this before, but they were seldom so personal. Jim had learned to develop snappy comebacks to obvious insults, to build up his defenses. Tarsus, however, had stayed locked away for a long time. And, he hated to admit it, but his control was slipping. It's not like he'd ever had Spock-like powers, but whatever the woman had done to him was making it hard to focus, and hard to self-censor. He had to find out exactly what she'd done to him, and why.

"You and Kodos were off the map," Jim stated. "You could have disappeared forever; Starfleet would have left you alone. Why kidnap me and my crewmembers? Why drug me and do," he shook his head, "whatever the hell you did to me?"

She grew quiet and tense. "Dev was one of my father's favorite guards. He was smart and ruthless. But then you came along and messed him all up. When I first told my father what I saw, he thought I was lying. He had no idea you were still alive. It took a DNA analysis to convince him."

"DNA?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim," the woman said. "Trust me, you and Dev left plenty of evidence behind. My father didn't want to kill Dev, but he couldn't let such a betrayal stand. You were on the list, Jim, and there you were, in the goddamn Governor's Palace, fucking one of our best guards!" Lenore shook her head. "That would have been bad enough, but then I followed the two of you. You must be one hell of a lay - he gave you five whole rations."

Jim remembered. Five rations for six kids. For two weeks.

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Lenore continued. "I watched Dev leave, but you stuck around, snuck into my father's offices." She narrowed her eyes. "I was young then, a child, but for the past 15 years, I've wished that I'd sounded an alarm right then, that I'd killed you before you stole the files."

Lenore took a deep breath. "I told my father what I'd seen – everything. Dev denied everything, until the DNA test came back. He confessed after that, and was publicly executed – an example made. And the manhunt was on for you. We torched the whole damn forest." The woman shook her head. "You were supposed to be dead."

"I'm well aware," Jim said drily.

"My father wasn't an idiot. He'd known that a couple people on the list had escaped and survived, but after your little fuck-fest with Dev, you were the only one he worried about. You were a threat - you went beyond food stealing and took all those classified files, the ones that unfairly branded him a mass-murderer."

Jim couldn't stay silent. "He was worse than that. What he did was genocide."

"He was just trying to save some people!" Lenore responded, eyes flashing with anger.

"He should have been trying to save everyone!" Jim yelled angrily, slamming his hand against the glass partition.

Lenore simply watched him, letting him calm down. "As you can probably tell, my father and I did not really die on Tarsus. As soon as we found out that Starfleet was on the way, we planted the bones and left the planet. You made us fugitives, Jim, and for that I have hated you. You can't imagine what it was like, always on the move, never letting anyone get close to us. My father grew paranoid, always afraid that people were on to him, that he'd be discovered." Lenore frowned. "It was a few years before we found out you survived. Starfleet must have done one hell of a cover-up job, huh?"

Jim nodded. "It was classified. I wasn't allowed to discuss it." _And I didn't want to, _Jim added silently.

"You know what's not classified, though, Jim?" She smirked. "Arrest records. That's how we found out you were still kicking. My father was alarmed, but he was at least content in the knowledge that you seemed hell-bent on pissing your life away. If you were wasted or in jail, you couldn't very well come after him, could you?"

Jim bit his lip. Those had been bad years. After he'd been released from the hospital back to his mother's custody in Iowa, he just kind of... gave up. Now that he was Captain, with all his myriad responsibilities, it was hard to reconcile his current life with the one he'd led in his late teens.

Lenore wasn't done. "Then the unthinkable happened – goddamn Christopher Pike and his hero complex – looks like he ended up getting what was coming to him, though, didn't he?" She winked at Jim, who glared back at her angrily. "You were at the Academy three years – worrisome, but not an immediate threat."

The woman took a deep, shaky breath. "And then the Narada happened and my father saw YOUR face staring back at him from every goddamn media source in the galaxy. The youngest starship captain in history! We were on a shitty backwater system when the story broke. They were primitive there. There was nothing they could do for him when he had the heart attack."

"He died there," Jim said. It wasn't a question. Despite his current situation, he felt an odd sensation of relief.

Lenore's voice trembled. "Before he died, he begged me to stop keeping tabs on you. He even gave me money to get DNA cloaking and a new identity."

"You should have taken his advice."

"I wanted revenge on you for killing him and destroying our lives," Lenore said angrily. "I've spent every day planning for this since my father died, and I must say, it's even more satisfying than I had imagined."

"Killing me won't bring him back," Jim whispered.

"No," the woman said softly, almost sincerely. Her lips curled into a smile. "But it will make me the happiest woman in the galaxy."

"You're crazy," Jim said.

"Don't talk to me about crazy," the woman hissed. "You never told a goddamn soul what you did on Tarsus."

"That's not true," Jim said.

"I'm not talking about stealing food and files, Jimmy."

Ugh, that nickname again. "No one needed to know how I did it."

"That was awfully forward-thinking of you, in terms of future employment options." She smiled at Jim. "Well, who knows - it may have actually been a plus among the Iowa bar crowd, but I don't think the Starfleet brass would have been too happy knowing that their golden boy Captain was a 15 year old whore. I can't see them even letting you into the Academy with something like that on your record. How the hell did you pass the psych eval? And your friends - what would they think?"

Jim could feel the now-familiar pressure building in his head.

"Your First Officer probably wouldn't be surprised," Lenore taunted. "He's a clever one - I think he's got you figured out, actually. Probably not the smartest thing you've ever done, Jimmy, trying to seduce a Vulcan."

"Fuck..." Jim muttered. It was getting hard to focus, and the pain in his head had returned with a vengeance.

"And your friend the doctor? He's been wondering for years how you got all those nasty scars on your back, and why the hell they weren't derma treated. I could fill in the blanks, you know. Tell him Dev was a biter," she winked. "How do you think he'd look at you then?"

"I'd look at him like he was the best Captain in the whole goddamn fleet, honey."

Even through his mental haze, Jim would recognize that twang anywhere. The woman whirled around in surprise and came face-to-face with the business end of a phaser.

Bones approached her, his face twisted in anger. "Oh yeah, I've been listening. And every last part of me wants to put a phaser blast through your goddamn chest." Bones put additional pressure on the trigger for emphasis. "But I need you to tell me exactly what you did to him, and how to fix it. And then your ass is going to be put on trial and shipped to the shittiest Federation prison I can find."

From the other side of the glass partition, Jim watched as Lenore reached into her tunic pocket.

"Don't you move!" Bones yelled, keeping his phaser at the ready.

Without even withdrawing her hand, Lenore gripped her phaser and fired it directly into her gut.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the extra-long update! There is more to come. - AE


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

AN: I apologize for the lengthy hiatus that I have taken. Please accept this new chapter as a show of good faith. Despite all the time that has passed, I have not forgotten this story, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

AN: For new readers, this story takes place between _Star Trek _and _Star Trek: Into_ Darkness.

_**Last time:**_

_From the other side of the glass partition, Jim watched as Lenore reached into her tunic pocket._

_"Don't you move!" Bones yelled, keeping his phaser at the ready._

_Without even withdrawing her hand, Lenore gripped her phaser and fired it directly into her gut._

* * *

Bones watched in horror as Lenore crumpled to the ground, the terrible smell of singed flesh permeating the air. His medical training kicked in as he dropped instantly to his knees. "So help me, you better not have hit any vital organs."

Lenore let out a sputtering little breath. Bones supposed it was meant to be a laugh. "Didn't know you cared, Dr. McCoy."

Bones had been a doctor long enough to know a hopeless case when he saw one. Lenore's self-inflicted blast had been devastating, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to the injury. Casting a furtive glance at Jim, Bones found his anger renewed when he saw just how unresponsive his friend was. He gripped Lenore hard around the shoulders. "I _do_ care – about HIM," he said forcefully, gesturing toward Jim's prone form. "Tell me what you did to him." Lenore just smiled, blood coating her perfect white teeth. "Tell me!" McCoy said angrily.

"I… destroyed… him." With a final maniacal smile, Lenore went limp, all life gone.

Bones dropped Lenore's body to the floor. He silently rocked back onto his knees, his face in his hands. She was dead, goddammit, and all the information she had about Jim had died with her. McCoy took a deep, steadying breath and studied his surroundings. Jim's "cell" was actually a medical quarantine room, complete with a locked door and, on one wall, a holo-partition (which was now on a rather archaic "glass" setting). McCoy could see no keys or controls and wondered if everything was separately operated from the control area that he and Uhura had come across earlier. Feeling desperate, he leveled his phaser at the lock and depressed the trigger. To his shock, the door swung open, allowing him access to the quarantine room. Withdrawing his tricorder, he stepped toward Jim and gently turned him over onto his back.

Jim had gone downhill fast. McCoy gently ran his hand through Jim's hair. "Hey Jim, hey… it's Bones. Can you hear me?" Jim gave a little nod, and Bones felt his own muscles relax considerably. "I'm going to start scanning you, okay?" Jim nodded again as McCoy passed the tricorder over his body. "You remember anything that devil-woman did to you?"

"Asked me too many questions," Jim said. "I dunno what she did, Bones, but something's wrong. My head is killing me. She said she drugged me too."

Bones nodded, studying the results that the tricorder had provided. "Yeah, looks like you got dosed with the same stuff as us. Your body should metabolize it before too long." Bones frowned. "I'm not seeing any head injuries though, or irregular brain activity."

Jim winced in pain. "You know how much I hate hospitals, Bones." Bones grunted his agreement. "But something is seriously wrong with me. She said…" Jim shook his head, willing himself to remember. "Dammit, she _just _said it to me, and I can't remember it. Everything's going hazy, Bones." Jim concentrated. "I'm seeing memories that I don't think are mine; I feel like I'm going crazy. She did something to me. She said it would only get worse. Bones, she said I was losing my mind."

Bones looked at Jim, seeing the confusion in his friend's eyes. He felt helpless, and very frightened, and those feelings just increased when Jim began to jerk in pain. "Jim?" Bones asked. "Jim!"

"It's my fucking head," Jim managed to grit out between spasms. Without warning, he suddenly slumped to the floor.

Bones acted quickly, supporting Jim's head to keep it from hitting the ground. He unhooked the digi-pager from his belt. "Uhura!" he called, his voice crackling over the open feed. "I've got Jim, and I need you _now!_"

* * *

Spock raced through the halls of the medical facility, Spretnol slung over his shoulder. "Where are we going, Spock?" Spretnol politely asked.

"We are going to find the Captain," Spock said as he precisely made his way through the medical complex.

"How do you know where we should go?"

"The same way I knew how to find you. I melded with our guard."

Spretnol nodded his recognition. "Yes, the woman's companion. The one who removed my toe... Is he dead?"

"To the best of my knowledge, no," Spock replied, skillfully weaving his way through the maze of hallways.

"Is it wrong that I wish he was dead?" questioned Spretnol.

Spock did not answer. Suddenly, he heard the clacking of boots against the solid flooring. "Nyota," he breathed and quickened his pace, hoping to join up with her.

"Spock!" Uhura exclaimed as he came into view. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were worried when you just took off without any…"She slowed her steps and her words as noticed Spretnol. "Spock, what's going on?"

With Spretnol still across his shoulder, Spock answered Nyota in a measured, even tone. "We must not waste time, so I would request that we walk as I explain my discovery." Uhura nodded her agreement. "When I melded with our captor, I found that we were not the only beings held against our will within this facility. There was one other prisoner. His name is Spretnol. He is Vulcan, and he has been here much longer than the four of us."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance," said Spretnol, nodding to Nyota. Nyota marveled at how calm he sounded, draped as he was over Spock's back. Then, quite unexpectedly, the young Vulcan cast a wolfish grin in her direction. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to meet the famous Uhura, in the flesh."

Startled, Nyota stumbled a bit, racing as she was to keep up with Spock's pace. Had this young Vulcan boy just _flirted_ with her? She could see Spock tense, and she was unsure if it was from her delay or the boy's words.

Spretnol seemed to catch himself and shook his head. "My… my apologies. I am not well. Please overlook my unusual demeanor."

Frowning, Nyota addressed Spock in the Andorian dialect. "Spock, what's going on with him? Is he okay?"

Spock responded in Standard. "It is quite safe to speak in Standard, Nyota, even in front of Spretnol. He is very much our ally. Unfortunately, he is not well, and neither is the Captain. I shall explain further once we reach Dr. McCoy and the Captain."

"You should just call him Jim," muttered Spretnol.

Mind racing, Nyota let Spock guide her through the labyrinth of corridors. Spock slowed as he approached the room where Jim was being kept. Tightening his grip on Spretnol, Spock made a movement toward the open door.

"Let me," Nyota said quietly, glancing toward her phaser, which was still at the ready. Spock nodded and allowed her to enter first.

Nyota's heart rate quickened as she stepped through the door frame and took in the scene. Lenore's body was crumpled on the floor. She had to be dead, judging from the enormous amount of blood pooling around her body and the sickening smell that hung over the room. McCoy's back was to Nyota, blocking her view of what she presumed was Jim's body. "Leonard?" she said tentatively.

Bones whipped around, tricorder in hand. "Oh thank god, Uhura, finally."

Nyota was only half listening to the doctor's words, straining as she was to catch a glimpse of Jim. Remembering herself, she responded to McCoy. "Is it okay for us to enter?"

"Us? Spock is with you?" Nyota nodded. Bones' shoulders sagged in relief. "Yeah, come in both of you."

"There is someone else I would like you to meet, Doctor," Spock said as he entered the room. "This is Spretnol."

Bones' eyes widened as he took in the sight of Spock holding what appeared to be a young Vulcan boy. "Where in the blue blazes did he come from?"

"I assure you, Doctor, that I will eventually explain Spretnol's presence in full detail, but first, how is the Captain?"

Bones looked grave. "He's not doing so well, Spock. When I first got here, Blondie was really laying into him. He was still pretty with it at that point. I caught her off guard and threatened to shoot her, but she went and put a phaser pulse through her gut. Died almost instantly. " Bones shook his head in disgust. "I didn't get a damn bit of information out of her."

"Did Jim say anything? How are his scans? Nyota asked worriedly.

"He was talking when I got here. Even after Blondie shot herself he was still responding to me, but then he said his head hurt and he lost consciousness." McCoy wiggled the tricorder in Nyota's direction. "This thing's a dinosaur, but even it should tell me if something was seriously wrong, but it's giving me nothing out of the ordinary."

"The tricorder has detected no anomalies because it is designed for humans," Spock said.

Bones' eyebrows knitted together. "Go on..."

"Based on the information that Spretnol has relayed to me, I believe the Captain is suffering from a neurological condition of Vulcan origin entitled the Pa'nar Syndrome."

"What?!" McCoy and Uhura exclaimed simultaneously. "I'm a doctor, dammit, and I've never even heard of that!" cried McCoy.

"I can promise you, Doctor, that I will explain all I know of the disease at length, but it is absolutely imperative that we depart for New Vulcan at once. Spretnol and Jim will both require the services of a trained Vulcan mind healer, and we cannot afford to delay." Spock became very quiet, and Nyota noted the tension in his jaw. "It may already be too late for the Captain."

Bones' gaped at Spock, looked as if he was about to say something, then clamped his mouth shut. "I'll do whatever you tell me, Spock," said McCoy in a clipped tone. "Jim's stable enough to move, if you think that's a good idea."

Spock nodded swiftly. "Excellent. Can you carry him, Doctor?" McCoy nodded and began to hoist Jim across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. "In my meld with our captor, I discovered that there is an operational shuttle docked to this facility that will accommodate all of us. I will lead the way." Spock looked at Nyota. "Once we have secured the Captain and Spretnol for transport, I will retrieve our surviving captor and escort him to the shuttle."

"We should just leave the bastard here," growled McCoy.

"I'll second that," muttered Spretnol testily. Nyota glanced at him sharply. Something wasn't right with the young Vulcan.

Spock's words were firm. "For his appalling crimes, our captor must stand trial. Whether that will occur before a New Vulcan or Federation tribunal remains to be seen." Spock paused. "Preferably New Vulcan, where he is likely to receive a far harsher sentence."

"Fair enough," said Nyota.

* * *

Thanks for reading! There is more to come. - AE


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Last time:**_

_"In my meld with our captor, I discovered that there is an operational shuttle docked to this facility that will accommodate all of us. I will lead the way." Spock looked at Nyota. "Once we have secured the Captain and Spretnol for transport, I will retrieve our surviving captor and escort him to the shuttle."_

* * *

Spock had made quick work of securing Stevens in the hold of the ship. He and Nyota were now sitting in the cockpit of the shuttle, ensuring that all navigational systems were functional.

"Have you ascertained our current location, Lieutenant?"

Uhura nodded briskly. "We are still in Alpha Quadrant, but quite a ways from where Lenore first picked us up. It's not surprising that the Enterprise couldn't find us."

"How long to New Vulcan?"

Nyota bit her lip, making the appropriate calculations in her head. "At this shuttle's maximum speed, which we don't know is even a possibility, it's going to be at least 50 hours."

Spock's already grim expression hardened further. "That is unacceptable. The damage to the Captain's mind may already be irreversible. We have _hours, _not days."

"It's the best we can do right now, Spock. I'll plot the course, and we can attempt to hail the Enterprise while en route – maybe Scotty can talk us through some modifications so we can gain speed."

"An excellent idea. Proceed." He turned to his left and flicked on the ship-wide communication system. "Dr. McCoy, is everyone secured for takeoff?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, Spock. Get us the hell out of here," McCoy responded from the passenger area of the ship.

"Very well, prepare for launch," Spock stated.

The departure went off without a hitch. Nyota was relieved that they would be in Federation space for the entirety of the journey to New Vulcan. She touched Spock's arm gently, and he turned toward her. "Spock," she said, "we're on autopilot now. Would you like me to try to open a channel to the Enterprise or New Vulcan?"

"Yes, attempt to hail the Enterprise."

Muscle memory took over as Nyota manipulated her communication controls. Within a matter of minutes, a familiar face appeared in the view screen.

"Meester Spock! Lieutenant! Thank heavens! Vee vere vorried sick!" Pavel Chekov leaned closer and his face filled the view screen. "Vhere are you? Are you okay?"

"Spock and I are fine, and so is Dr. McCoy," Nyota replied, "but Jim's not doing well."

Pavel's smile vanished. "Vhat has happened to zee Keptin?"

"The Captain was mentally tortured," Spock replied, "and due to the nature of his injuries we are currently en route to New Vulcan, where we will seek the services of a mind healer."

"Tortured?! How did zis happen?"

"Please inform Starfleet that we were held against our will in an abandoned medical facility in the Alpha Quadrant by a woman named Lenore, believed to be the daughter of Kodos the executioner." Pavel's jaw dropped. "She killed herself prior to our escape. We apprehended and are currently travelling with her co-conspirator, a man named Stevens. We also rescued a young Vulcan boy being held against his will at the facility." By this point in Spock's transmission, Pavel had begun writing information down so as not to forget anything. "I am requesting that Starfleet allow the Enterprise to rendezvous with us on New Vulcan. We should be arriving there in 49.5 hours."

"Yes, sir," Pavel said crisply. "I vill relay zee message and update you right avay."

"Thank you, Chekov," Nyota said. "Uhura, out."

The communication ended and Nyota breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad we were able to get in touch with them." She looked at Spock. "Once Pavel gets back to us, let's get Scotty on the line and see if he can help us get to New Vulcan faster." After only a few minutes, the ship's external communication system began dinging. "That was quick," muttered Nyota, bringing up the caller on the view screen. "Admiral Marcus, sir," she said with surprise, snapping to attention. "I take it you received our message."

Admiral Marcus' face was unreadable. "I did, Lieutenant Uhura. Am I to understand that you were captured by the daughter of Kodos the executioner?"

"Yes sir," Nyota replied.

"And Captain Kirk, he was mentally tortured?" Nyota nodded. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Spock responded. "Lenore disclosed that she had used mental torture techniques on the Captain, but we do not yet know the extent of his injuries."

Marcus was quiet for a long moment. "Did this Lenore character say anything about the whereabouts of her father?"

"According to her, he died, sir," Nyota supplied.

"Well that's convenient," huffed Marcus. "Kodos and his daughter Lenore were confirmed as dead on Tarsus years ago. The woman you encountered was likely an impostor." Nyota was about to speak when Spock's hand on her knee silenced her. Marcus scrutinized Spock and Nyota. "Do you have any idea why she may have targeted the Captain? Did she say anything about that?"

Before Nyota could reply, Spock spoke up. "We are not certain why the Captain was targeted, sir."

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Really, Mr. Spock? No idea?"

"It is possible that she targeted Kirk because he is the Captain of a Federation Starship, Admiral. "

Marcus glared at Spock. "I don't like this. I am going to need full, in-person debriefs from you, the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Dr. McCoy immediately. I'm requesting that you reroute to Earth."

Spock's jaw tightened. "Admiral, I must protest. The Captain is in no condition to speak to anyone at the moment, and he requires the services of a Vulcan mind healer immediately."

Marcus frowned. "No need for that, Spock. I'm sure he can be treated on Earth."

"I, on the other hand, am quite certain that the only place in the entire known universe where the Captain can receive the treatment he so desperately needs is New Vulcan. At the risk of insubordination, I must state firmly that we are taking him directly there, and shall not deviate from this course of action. Spock out." He ended the transmission.

Nyota gaped at Spock. "Do you know what you've just done? That was an Admiral you were talking to! You've just torpedoed your career!"

"A minor consideration compared to preserving Jim's life." Spock exhaled deeply. "May I speak freely, Nyota?"

Uhura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, of course, Spock. Always. You don't have to ask."

"I do not trust Marcus. He seemed overly quick to rule out the possibility that Lenore was truly Kodos' daughter. I believe he may know about Jim's past on Tarsus, and he seemed concerned that we might know of it as well. He also tried to dissuade us from going to New Vulcan, as I believe he fears what details Jim's mind may reveal to a healer." Spock paused and faced Uhura. "It would seem that Starfleet has gone to great lengths to conceal certain aspects of the Tarsus situation."

Nyota nodded in understanding. "It would look horrible for Starfleet if word got out that Kodos wasn't actually dead all these years." The communicator suddenly started dinging. "We're being hailed again," Nyota noted as she checked the signal. "It's Starfleet Command. He's going to keep trying to get in touch with us, Spock. What do you want me to do?"

"We will have to block his communications."

"But what about the Enterprise? It will cause trouble if they continue to communicate with us while we're on radio silence with Starfleet Command."

"Indeed. Hail the Enterprise right away. We must let them know what has occurred and explain why we may need to cease communications until we are safely under the protection of New Vulcan. "

Before Spock had even finished his sentence, Nyota had successfully hailed the Enterprise. Rather than Chekov's face staring back at them, however, they were met with the rather concerned countenance of Montgomery Scott.

"Well hello there, Spock, Lieutenant. Before we get to chatting away, I feel compelled to let you know that I'm under strict orders from Starfleet Command to trace the source of your transmission."

"A process that typically takes at least five minutes."

Scotty winked. "Aye, exactly sir." He quickly sobered. "I hear that the Captain's in a wee spot of trouble."

Nyota nodded swiftly. "Yes. We need to get to New Vulcan as fast as possible, and unfortunately our communications system is on its last legs. Probably won't last beyond this transmission," she added meaningfully.

"Pity, that," Scotty replied. "If you both can spare, oh, four minutes or less I can try to walk you through some adjustments to help gain some speed."

Nyota grinned. "You're a mind-reader, Scotty." It took Scotty exactly three minutes and forty seconds to gather relevant information about their craft and recommend adjustments that would shave off at least ten hours of travel time.

"Every second could make a difference, Mr. Scott. I am most appreciative of your assistance in this matter."

"Aye sir," Scotty said. "Just you bring our Jim back, quick as you can. Scott out."

Nyota leaned back in her chair. An alert bell began sounding, indicating that they were receiving an incoming transmission. Nyota made a face. "It's Starfleet Command again."

"Do not answer," ordered Spock. "We will soon need to cut all communications, but first there is one final call we must make."

"New Vulcan," Nyota said matter-of-factly. "To whom am I directing the transmission? Your father?"

"Negative, Lieutenant. Hail my older counterpart."

Nyota's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Alright."

Though it was the middle of the night on New Vulcan, Ambassador Spock responded to the transmission. Nyota had never seen the Ambassador before, and was struck by the physical similarities between her own familiar Spock and this older version. The Ambassador was dignified looking, yet had a kindness and warmth to his expression that Nyota had rarely seen his younger counterpart exhibit.

"Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura," the Ambassador said, a faint upward curl to his mouth. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We are in grave need of your assistance," Spock said seriously.

The Ambassador straightened in his chair. "What has occurred?"

"Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Captain Kirk and I were held prisoner at an abandoned medical facility by a woman named Lenore, daughter of Kodos the executioner."

The Ambassador closed his eyes, his expression pained. "Tarsus," he murmured. "Jim was there."

Nyota's eyes flashed. "You knew?"

"I guessed," said the Ambassador. "My own Captain was also present during the genocide on Tarsus IV."

Spock nodded tightly. "Until our capture, we were not aware of Jim's involvement with Tarsus. It is a topic that he is, understandably, reluctant to discuss, and may in fact be officially barred from discussing, given the security clearance of his personnel file." Spock took a deep, centering breath and continued. "Prior to our capture, Lenore had also kidnapped a young Vulcan boy named Spretnol, of the house T'Pru."

The Ambassador's eyes had widened. Nyota was surprised by how much emotion he displayed.

"Through violence and threats, Lenore forced Spretnol to meld with the Captain repeatedly." Spock swallowed. "The boy is young. He has not been trained in melding."

The Ambassador's breath seemed to catch in his throat. "Jim has the Pa'nar Syndrome. "

"Yes," Spock stated. "Spretnol is showing symptoms as well."

"Spock," the Ambassador said, "I do not need to tell you how serious this is. You must bring Spretnol and the Captain to New Vulcan at once."

"We are already en route, with our estimated arrival being less than forty hours away."

"Forty hours?" asked the Ambassador.

"It is the fastest time we can possibly make." Spock exhaled heavily. "And to complicate matters, going to New Vulcan is in direct violation of Starfleet Command's orders. Admiral Marcus would have us return to Earth immediately."

"Jim will never make it to Earth alive," the Ambassador said bluntly. "He will be fortunate if he makes it to New Vulcan." The Ambassador stood up abruptly and leaned toward the viewing screen. "This will be a complicated case, Spock, as I am sure you know. I will convene a team of healers immediately and explain the situation. I will also inform the Vulcan High Command to clear your ship for flight within New Vulcan airspace."

"Thank you, Ambassador."

"I would do anything to help Jim, Spock. That is a trait that has stayed constant between timelines." His tone was full of tenderness, and for a moment Nyota wondered what it must be like for him to be in a different timeline, cut off from everyone he once knew. "I will see you upon your arrival. Ambassador Spock, out."

The transmission ended. "Nyota," Spock finally said, his voice soft, "it occurs to me that my actions today may also have endangered your career, and that of Dr. McCoy. I want you to know that, in my logs and any potential testimony I may be asked to give, I will inform the admiralty that the actions taken were mine and mine alone, and should not reflect poorly on you or the Doctor."

"Oh Spock," Nyota murmured softly. Impulsively, she reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "That's the least of my worries right now. We'll face this together, whatever comes." After a spell, she smirked and shook her head.

"What is humorous?"

"I'm just trying to picture how the doctor is going to react to the news that you told off Admiral Marcus."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Indeed…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! - AE


End file.
